Your Eyes
by KyuMinSung
Summary: Yesung yang keras kepala dan dingin, sedangkan Ryeowook adalah seorang gadis yang ceria dan baik hati, bisa bersatu dalam ikatan cinta? (Chap 7: "Ya, babo. Kajima…" ) Yewook couple. Just the imagine! Switch Gender.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

**(Yesung POV)**

Ini tempat kita. Engkau dan aku sering menghabiskan waktu disini. Berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook. Itu nama kita. Ya aku ingat. Kau malaikat ku. Kau pengisi hati ku. Kau yang menemani ku.

Awal pertemuan kita memang tak indah. Berawal dari sebuah kejadian yang tak penting, menjadi sebuah perasaan dan hubungan yang istimewa. Ya, kita akhirnya merasakan perasaan itu, dan menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa.

**~Flashback (Author POV)~**

Penguasa pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya. Ia dengan leluasa menghantarkan sinar dan kehangatannya ke berbagai sudut belahan dunia. Termasuk di Seoul. Cerah dan sedikit hangat walau musim gugur. Ya, awal hari yang cukup baik bukan, untuk para pelajar di tahun ajaran baru seperti ini?

Tapi, sepertinya dugaan kita salah. Tidak semua pelajar senang akan hari yang cerah ini. Seperti _namja_ tampan yang satu ini. Ia malah mengumpat kesal sambil menyiapkan dirinya yang pagi ini terlambat bangun. Hah, ayolah. Salahkan benda yang menunjukkan waktu di meja _namja_ tampan tersebut. Walau _namja_ itu sudah menyetelnya di angka 6, tapi kenyataannya _namja_ ini bangun pada jam 7 pagi karena weker bodoh itu tak berbunyi.

**_TokTokTok_**

"_Mianhe_ tuan. Ini sudah jam 7.30 tuan. Jika tuan tidak cepat, tuan bisa terlambat."

"Iya! Aku tau. Sudahlah, kau siapkan sarapan ku saja sana!" ‑‑‑‑ "Akh, sial!"

.

.

.

"Aish, 10 menit lagi aku terlambat" Yesung memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Hey, siapa yang mau terlambat di saat Upacara penerimaan siswa baru seperti ini. Apalagi, dia seorang senior.

Yesung terus melaju tanpa memperdulikan apa saja yang baru ia lewati. Dan ia pun hampir tak sadar jika ia hamir membunuh orang dengan mobilnya.

**_Ckiiiiiittttttt_**

Suara gesekan antara ban dan aspal begitu jelas terdengar. Kini Yesung sedang terdiam dengan muka yang bisa di bilang horor.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa seenaknya muncul di depan gerbang sih? _Baboya_!" umpat Yesung kesal pada seseorang yang kini tengah menahan sepedanya yang hampir jatuh karena kaget.

"Mi….anhe. A…ku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku." _Yeoja_ manis itu hanya menunduk takut ketika di marahi Yesung tadi. Hah, ayolah. Walau _namja_ ini tampan, dia sebenarnya aneh dan agak menakutkan. Ya, kalian tau. Kim Jongwoon itu seseorang yang penuh misteri dan sangat horor.

"Hah, sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik kau sekarang mundur, atau kau ku tabrak bersama sepeda mu itu!" Yesung kembali memacu mobilnya. Dan _yeoja_ manis itu terdiam dan ikut masuk setelah mobil Yesung.

.

.

.

"Hey, _hyung_! Kenapa kau lama sekali sih?" kata seorang _namja_ berambut ikal yang kini tengah berada di tempat duduknya.

"_Mianhe_, tadi pagi aku kesiangan dan tadi juga sempat ada kecelakaan kecil. Sudahlah, lupakan Kyu" Yesung mengambil posisi tepat di samping _namja_ berambut ikal itu. Ah, sebut saja namanya dengan Kyuhyun? Oke, itu dia namanya.

"Hah, kau ini sungguh menyusahkan hyung" kini _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya ikut berkomentar.

"Siwon, Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kalian diam!" Yesung mendengus. "Dan kau juga sebaiknya diam Zhoumi" Lanjut Yesung yang melihat Zhoumi yang ingin berbicara.

"Huh! Menyebalkan sekali" keluh Zhoumi.

.

.

.

"Wookie – ah, ayo cepat sedikit. Kau ini. Tadi kan aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mu. Tapi, kamu tidak mau" terlihat seorang _Yeoja_ imut sedang menarik seorang _yeoja_ manis lainnya. Panggil saja dia Sungmin.

"_Mianhe_, _unni_…"

"Ah, sudahlah. _Kajja_! Kau mau ku perkenalkan dengan beberapa orang di sini" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah.

"Tapi _unni_, bukannya lapangan upacara di sana?" _Yeoja_ manis itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap ke arah lapangan luas di tengah – tengah gedung sekolah.

"Ah, kau tak usah ikut upacara. Ikut dengan ku saja. _Arra_?" Sungmin kembali menarik _yeoja_ manis itu dengan sedikit paksaan.

"_Ya_! _Unni_…."

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_!"

"Sungmin _nuna_?" Siwon menoleh menatap Sungmin.

"Minnie _chagiya_~ _Jeongmal bogoshipo_…" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat. "Hm, _nuguseyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap seorang _yeoja_ di balik punggung Sungmin.

"Aish… Minggir. Hargai aku sebagai senior mu, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya. "Kau akan tau sebentar lagi" Sungmin tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi, kita kan sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula, kita setingkat kan" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Huh?"

"Tapi, ingatlah umur mu 2 tahun di bawah ku kan" Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya,ya,ya. Kau benar -,-" Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku datang bukan untuk bertengkar dengan mu Kyu" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal. "Aku datang untuk memperkenalkan seseorang" Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Memperkenalkan?" Siwon berdiri.

"Seseorang?" Zhoumi menoleh tertarik.

"Dia kah Min? _Yeoja_ di belakang mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ manis di belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. " Wookie – ah. Perkenalkan diri mu" Sungmin menarik _yeoja_ manis itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Emm… _Annyeong_, Kim Ryeowook _imnida_" katanya malu – malu.

"Nama yang lucu" komentar Siwon.

"Kau imut sekali. Aku jadi teringat seseorang" komentar Zhoumi sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kekasih mu yang ada di Beijing _hyung_? Hahaha, kau setia sekali yah" tebak Kyuhyun telak.

"Aish, diam kau bocah" dengus Zhoumi kesal. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin menghajar bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Aish, kalian ini kenapa rebut sekali sih?! Hanya seorang _yeoja_ saja….. Kau?!" Yesung menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook. '_Dia kan _yeoja_ yang tadi pagi. Aish, kenapa dia di sini?! Makin merusak mood ku saja._' guman Yesung dalam hati sambil terus menatap tajam Ryeowook.

"Ah, _sunbae_? _Mianhe_… _Jeongmal mianhe sunbae_…. Tadi pagi itu, aku sungguh tak sengaja" Ryeowook yang mengenali Yesung sebagai seorang senior yang tadi pagi hampir menabraknya akibat kecerobohannya, langsung menunduk minta maaf terhadap Yesung.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja" **_BRAK!_**

Pintu tak berdosa itu kini tertutup secara tak elit.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang innocent pada orang – orang di tempat itu. Dan yang di tanya hanya menggeleng tak mengerti. Terkecuali Ryeowook. Ia tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

.

.

.

Kini kita lihat apa yang tengah di lakukan sang namja misterius itu di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang tersentuh ini. Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung. Setelah berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari tempat tenang, dia akhirnya menduduk diri di pinggir danau dengan posisi punggungnya bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. Tatapannya kosong. Ia hanya sesekali menarik napas dan membuangnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Yang jelas, pikirannya kacau. Bahkan, sangat kacau.

"Hahh…."

'_Tuan muda_, _Tuan besar Kim berharap banyak pada anda_. _Jadi, tolong jangan kecewakan dia Tuan_.' Perkataan Mr. Tan sekertaris sang kakek, kembali terngiang di telinganya.

"Akh! Kenapa orang tua itu terlalu berharap kepada ku? Aku muak di perlakukan seperti ini!" di remasnya rambutnya kuat. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa frustasinya.

"_Appa_, _umma_. Kenapa aku di lahirkan sebagai pewaris perusahaan bodoh itu? Kenapa?! AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" **_BUK!_**

Kini, batang pohon besar di tempat itu yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarah sang Kim Jongwoon. Dengan sedikit bercak darah tertempel disana.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berjalan – jalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Maklum saja. Dulu, di kampungnya tak ada sekolah sebagus ini. Tapi, mungkin ia salah mengambil keputusan untuk berjalan – jalan sendiri di sekolah yang sangat luas ini. Karena, akibatnya sekarang dia tersesat di sekolah ini.

"Hah, ini dimana? Kenapa aku jadi tersesat begini?" di jatuhkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau itu. "Yah, tapi setidaknya aku tersesat di tempat yang cukup menenangkan" ia tersenyum. Tak peduli lagi rambutnya akan kotor terkena serpihan dan bau tanah. Yang terpenting, sekarang iya bisa tenang.

"Tapi, aku masih merasa bersalah dengan _sunbae_ itu" Ryeowook duduk, lalu kembali berpikir tentang senior yang tadi hampir menabraknya. "Apa dia mau memaafkan ku?" gumamnya ragu.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" **_BUK!_**

Ryeowook terkesiap. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa itu?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sendirian kan?" ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. "Aih, ini menakutkan" katanya horror sambil mencoba berjalan.

Di telusurinya sudut – sudut tempat itu. Entahlah, apa yang akan terjadi. Ia sendiri juga tak yakin. Di terjangnya semak belukar yang menghadangnya. Dan, iya menemukan tempat yang lebih menabjubkan dari tempatnya tadi. "Wow" kata Ryeowook singkat.

Ryeowook kembali berjalan. Dilihatnya sesosok manusia sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon bsar yang rindang. Di dekatinya sosok itu dan setelah kurang lebih 2 meter. "_Sunbae_?" Ryeowook terkejut melihat siapa yang dilihatnya.

Yah, Yesung. Sosok itulah yang di lihatnya. Seseorang yang tadi pagi membentaknya. Tapi, yang terlihat sekarang bukanlah Yesung yang galak dan menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya. Tapi,seorang Yesung yang tenang, dan sungguh damai. Di sentuhnya wajah Yesung pelan.

"Kau sebenarnya tampan jika tenang begini _sunbae_" tanpa sadar Ryeowook mengatakan sesuatu yang tak di sangkanya akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tiba – tiba Yesung terbangun. Ryeowook tersentak sambil menutup mulutnya ia juga bergerak mundur untuk beberapa langkah. Entahlah, apa yang akan di lakukan Yesung kepadanya setelah ini.

"Kau sedang apa?"

**Annyeong~ Lama sekali yah akun ini terbengkalai dan berdebu? -_- Mianhe, tapi kali ini aku membawa sebuah cerita dengan Main Cast Yesung-Ryeowook~ Cerita ini akan menjadi cerita bersambung. Jadi, aku minta kerja samanya untuk menriview cerita ini. Jika kalian suka, aku akan melanjutkannya. Otte? ;) Oke, gamsahamnida chingu~ ^^d**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

"Kau sedang apa?" tiba – tiba Yesung membuka matanya dan menatap horror ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam di tanya seperti itu oleh Yesung. "Kau sedang apa?!" Yesung terlihat jengah dan kembali bertanya pada Ryeowook dengan **sedikit** bentakan.

"_Aniya_, _mianhe_ mengganggu tidur mu _sunbae_" Ryeowook menjawab cepat dan segera berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung dingin. Ryeowook berhenti berjalan. Di lihatnya kembali sang senior yang menatapnya dengan serius. "Nggg…Ingin pergi, _sunbae_. Jadi, kau bisa melanjutkan tidur mu. Dan, yang tadi pagi, _mianhe_ _sunbae_" Ryeowook kembali berbalik untuk bersiap mengambil langkah seribu. Yah, bisa di bilang, dia ingin kabur dari keadaan ini.

"Kembali dan duduk!" Yesung berteriak. Namun, tetap dengan nada yang dingin.

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook berbalik menatap Yesung bingung.

"Ku bilang, kembali dan duduk. Apa masih kurang jelas?" Yesung kembali berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kea rah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mematung. Dia masih memproses apa yang di katakana Yesung. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, barulah ia kembali dan duduk di samping Yesung. "Apa suara teriakan tadi kau yang membuatnya _sunbae_?" tanya Ryeowook takut – takut.

"Ya" jawab Yesung singkat. "Kau terganggu?"

"_Ani_, _sunbae_. Hanya kaget" Ryeowook tersenyum gugup.

"Biasa saja, aku bukan setan. Jangan gugup begitu" Yesung melempar sebuah kerikil kecil ke danau.

"Oh, _ne_" Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Di perhatikannya tangan kiri Yesung. "Sunbae, tangan mu terluka" Ryeowook cepat - cepat meraih tangan Yesung. Lalu, melilitkan saputangan miliknya di sana.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Yesung segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ryeowook.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan seseorang terluka. Karena jika aku membiarkan luka mu, artinya aku bukan manusia" jelas Ryeowook seraya tersenyum tulus pada Yesung.

"Apa aku harus melakukan itu dulu, jika ingin di anggap manusia? Hah, konyol" Yesung berbicara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bukan begitu. Maksud ku, kau pasti telah di ajarkan guru mu kan _sunbae_. Bahwa manusia itu makhluk social yang saling membutuhkan dan saling tolong menolong. Oleh karena itu, aku tak mungkin begitu saja membiarkan tangan mu luka seperti tadi" jelas Ryeowook cepat.

"Kau pintar juga. Kau kelas berapa?" tanya Yesung. Tampaknya, ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis di dpannya sekarang ini.

"Kelas 2 _sunbae_. Pindahan dari desa di timur Seoul" jawab Ryeowook bersemangat.

"Oh" Yesung menatap langit yang mulai mendung. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini". Ryeowook mengangguk. Lalu, mengikuti langkah Yesung yang tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

**_TukTukTuk_**

Seorang _yeoja_ imut bermata kelinci menghentakan kakinya di lantai. Nampaknya, ia sedang cemas sekarang ini. Sedangkan 3 _namja_ yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan permainan mereka masing – masing.

"Hey, kalian. Apa kalian tidak cemas dengan Ryeowook atau pun Yesung _oppa_? Hari sudah mau hujan, dan mereka masih belum kembali. Aku takut Ryeowook tersesat. Dan Yesung _oppa_ akan melakukan hal konyol lagi" Sungmin kembali menghentakan kakinya. Ia duduk dengan gelisah, sambil meremas jari tangannya dan sesekali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"_Nuna_, tenanglah sedikit. Tak aka nada yang terjadi pada mereka. Percayalah padaku" Siwon mengehentikan permainan billiardnya dan menatap risih ke arah Sungmin.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah _chagi_, aku tau Yesung _hyung_. Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menghentikan aksi konyolnya. Dan Ryeowook, ku lihat dia gadis yang kuat dan pintar. Jika dia tersesat pu, ia tak mungkin hanya diam. Jadi, tenanglah dulu" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan kekasih kelincinya itu. Ia merangkul Sungmin lalu mencium bibir plump kekasihnya itu sekilas. Berharap, Sungmin sedikit tenang setelahnya.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar Kyu" Sungmin menghebuskan napasnya berat. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi obat yang di berikannay.

Zhoumi yang melihat kejadian tadi, hanya terkekeh sambil bergumam pelan. "Dasar evil. Selalu mencari kesempatan"

.

.

.

**_DRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHH_**

Hujan tengah turun dengan derasnya di kota Seoul. Ryeowook dan Yesung terjebak dalam gudang belakang sekolah yang gelap dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Tiada orang lain yang berada di sini terkecuali mereka berdua.

"_Sunbae_… Sampai kapan kita di sini?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya hujan sangat lebat di luar." Yesung menengok ke arah jendela gudang. "Dan mungkin, kita akan terjebak di sini hingga malam." Lanjutnya.

"Malam?! _Jinja_?!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya.

"Hm, begitulah." Yesung mengangguk yakin, kemudian duduk di salah satu sudut gudang. Tentu saja jauh dari Ryeowook.

"_Ya_! Bagaimana bisa aku di sini dengan _namja_ misterius ini? Aish, ini sangat menyebalkan." Gumam Ryeowook pelan. Mungkin, lebih tepatnya, itu seperti bisikan.

"Kau tadi, bilang apa?" tanya Yesung.

"_Oh_? _Aniyo sunbae_. Haha" kata Ryeowook canggung. '_Orang ini telinganya terbuat dari apa? Bisa – bisanya ia mendengar bisikan ku tadi. Aish…_' bisik Ryeowook dalam hati, sambil melirik Yesung ngeri.

"Oh, ku kira kau tadi sedang membicarakan ku."

"_Ah_, _ani sunbae. Haha_" "Ehm, Sunbae?"

"Hem?"

"Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

"Hem, silahkan"

**_CKLEK_**

"Oh?"

**_CKLEKCKLEK_**

"YA?! KENAPA PINTUNYA TAK BISA TERBUKA?!"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

**7.00 pm WKS**

Oke, baiklah kita lihat. Bagaimana perasaan Sungmin saat ini?

"_YA_! Ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kenapa mereka belum kembali? Ada apa ini?" Sungmin berteriak frustasi.

"_Chagiya_, sabarlah sedikit. Kita cari mereka pelan – pelan. _Arra_?" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan kekasih kelincinya itu.

"_Nuna_, tenanglah sedikit. Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka. Kau tunggulah di sini. Biar kami bertiga yang mencari mereka." Siwon mengambil jasnya.

"_Chamkaman_! Aku ikut !" teriak Sungmin.

"_M—mwo_?!" ketiga _namja_ polos (?) itu mencengo ria seketika.

"Tapi, _Chagi_‑‑"

**BLAM**

Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang bisa melawan sifat keras kepala dari Lee Sungmin? Dan kini, tiga namja itu mau tak mau harus mengikuti mau yeoja yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"_Hyung_, kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sungmin erat.

"Entahlah. Kita sudah mengelilingi sekolah. Dan belum mendapatkan petunjuk sama sekali." Kata Zhoumi yang terdengar sedikit agak putus asa?

"Ada satu tempat yang belum kita periksa." Kata Siwon menerawang.

"Ah, _jinja_ _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Bukankah kita sudah memutari sekolah yang luar biasa besar ini?" Kyuhyun menatap sekelilingnya.

"Oh, aku tau! Apa itu gudang belakang sekolah Siwonnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada ragu.

"_Ne_, _nuna_. Kau benar."

.

.

.

Malam semakin gelap. Udara pun semakin dingin. Ryeowook yang hanya menggunakan stocking tipis, rok pendek, dan setelan seragam SM Senior High School itu nampaknya tak bisa menahan dingin yang di rasakannya. Sedangkan Yesung, baru saja terbangun dari acara tidurnya. Di perhatikannya Ryeowook yang sedang meringkuk menahan dingin.

Yesung menatap miris ke arah Ryeowook. Di dengarnya suara gemelatuk gigi Ryeowook. Yesung bergerak maju.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

"…"

"_YA_! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Yesung mencoba membentak Ryeowook. Tapi, tetap saja. Diam yang di dapatnya.

Yesung bergerak sigap. Di lepasnya jas tebal miliknya. Lalu, di pasangkannya ke tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hah, _babo_. Sudah tau musim gugur, masih saja hanya berpakaian seminim ini? Ck" Yesung menggeleng. Lalu, memangku kepala Ryeowook. "Oh, ayolah… Jangan membuat ku takut"

.

.

.

"Yesung _hyung_!"

"Yesung _Oppa_! Wookie!"

"Aish, otthokae Kyu? Otthokae? Hiks…" Sungmin mulai menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Uljima chagiya…Uljima, ne?" Kyuhyun segera menenangkan Sungmin yang terus menangis.

"Hyung! Disini!" teriak Zhoumi pada Siwon.

"Kyu! Bantu aku dan Zhoumi. Cepat!" Tiba – tiba Siwon berteriak dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap melepas pelukannya dari Sungmin untuk berlari mendekti kedua hyungnya itu.

"Satu, dua, ti…ga!"

**_BRAKKKKK_**

"Yesung hyung?!" pekik Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana?" ia berlari kea rah Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Hem, gwaenchana. Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu anak ini." Kata Yesung seraya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mwo?! Ryeowook - ah? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan panic.

"Nanti saja ceritanya. Yang terpenting cepat bawa anak ini ke rumah sakit"

"Ne, arraso hyung." angguk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hah, akhirnya bisa update chap 2 juga XD Maaf ya chingu kalo ff ini gak memuaskan u,u Yah, semoga kalian menikmati. Jangan lupa reviewnya chingu ^^ Gomapta~


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

Chapter 3

**Seoul International Hospital**

"Hiks, Wookie – ah… Hiks…" terlihat seorang _yeoja_ imut sedang terisak kencang di pelukan seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sedangkan, 3 _namja_ lainnya duduk dengan tenang di ruang tunggu rumah sakit tersebut. Menunggu kepastian, dan kabar dari _yeoja_ manis bernama Ryeowook.

Tak lama setelahnya, keluarlah seorang dokter dari ruangan tersebut. "Keluarga Kim Ryeowook – _ssi_?"

"_Ne_, dokter. Bagaimana keadaannya?" jawab Yesung yang langsung berdiri menghampiri sang dokter.

"Oh, dia baik – baik saja. Dia hanya kedinginan dan kelelahan. Istirahat yang cukup, sudah cukup untuk memulihkannya. Jadi, mungkin ia akan di rawat di sini untuk beberapa hari ke depan" kata dokter itu seraya tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. _Gamsahamnida_~" kata Yesung sambil membungkuk. Dan dokter itu pun segera berlalu.

.

.

.

"_Ottokhae_ _hyung_? _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Siwon yang segera menghampiri Yesung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Ryeowook.

"Ya, dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup" jawab Yesung dingin. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur damai di atas tempat tidur itu. _'Lega rasanya tau kau tak apa - apa'_ gumam Yesung dalam hati.

Kemudian ia segera menggeleng pelan '_Hah? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan _babo_?!_' rutuk Yesung pada dirinya. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Aku ingin istirahat juga. _Annyeong_!"

**_BRAK_**

Zhoumi menautkan kedua alisnya dengan heran "Hah, yang benar saja. Meski di rumah sakit pun, ia tetap memperlakukan pintu dengan sekejam itu? Ckck"

"Sudahlah _ge_, biarkan saja. Itu kan memang sudah menjadi budaya Yesung _hyung_ sejak kecil. Menutup pintu dengan kejamnya" sambung Kyuhyun santai.

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kedua _dongsaengnya_ itu menghina _hyung_ mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital ( 6.00 am WKS)**

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya sekeliling ruangan itu dengan seksama. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya heran.

Di dudukannya tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Lalu, di perhatikannya seorang _yeoja_ imut nan manis yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya. Juga 3 orang _namja_ yang tertidur nyeyak di sofa luas yang terdapat di sudut ruangan.

"_Unni_… Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Ryeowook mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut. Lalu, membelai kepala _yeoja_ kelinci itu dengan penuh sayang. "_Sunbae_, kalian juga kenapa ada disini? Apa ini karena aku?" di tatapnya ketiga _namja_ tampan itu, yang notabenenya adalah kakak seniornya.

"Eunggggghhhh~" tiba – tiba Sungmin menggeliat perlahan di atas pangkuan Ryeowook. Gadis manis yang masih tampak pucat itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat sang kakak sepupu yang tak pernah diketahuinya itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"_Annyeong_, Minnie _unni~_" sapa Ryeowook ringan. Tentu saja dengan di barengi tawa dan senyum lembut yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah? Hem, _annyeong~_" Sungmin membalas dengan senyum yang bisa di bilang masih terpaksa karena ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Di kuceknya matanya perlahan. Lalu di tatapnya Ryeowook yang sedang tertawa manis dihadapannya. "Oh? Wookie – ah~ _Gwaenchanayo_?" Sungmin yang sudah sadar pun serta merta langsung memeluk sepupu manisnya tersebut.

"Haha, _ne_ _unni_. Gwaenchana. Oh, ya. Kenapa kau tertidur disini? Kan lebih nyaman dirumah" kata Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"_Ya_! _Babo_! Kau itu semalam pingsan. Tentu saja aku khawatir dan menjaga mu disini!" kata Sungmin yang memukul kepala adiknya itu pelan.

"Ah, _ne_. _Mianhe unni_. _Jeongmal_ _mianhe_. Tadi malam itu, dingin sekali, jadi aku‑‑‑"

"_Ne_, _arraso_. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus sehat dulu. _Arra_?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu memeluk Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"_Chagi_, kenapa kau memeluk Ryeowook – ah dengan begitu hangat? Sedangkan pada ku tidak? T.T" kata Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin sendu dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca (?)

Ternyata ketiga _namja_ tampan itu telah tersadar dari alam mimpi mereka tanpa di sadari kedua pasang saudara sepupu itu.

"Hai, evil. Kau tak pantas memasang tampang seperti itu" sambung Zhoumi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Aish, diam kau _ge_ _ " jawab Kyuhyun dengan di sertai death glare yang mematikan.

" _Ya_, _ya_,_ ya_! Diam! Kalian ini berisik sekali sih. Ini rumah sakit. Jika mau ribut keluar sana" omel Sungmin telak pada dua _namja_ yang memang tak pernah bisa akur itu.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah _unni_. _Gwaenchana_" sela Ryeowook. "Oh, kau tidak sekolah _unni_?" lanjut Ryeowook.

"_Siero_! Aku ingin menjagamu di sini Wookie~" jawab Sungmin manja sambil memeluk lengan Ryeowook.

"_Andwae_ _unni_. _Unni_ harus tetap bersekolah. Kalo tidak, _ahjuma_ dan _ahjusshi_ bisa marah" nasihat Ryeowook lembut.

"Eummm…" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ayolah _unni_, anggap saja kau sekolah untuk menggantikan ku. _Ne_? _Jebal~_" mohon Ryeowook dengan tampang _aegyo_ super yang di milikinya.

"Hah~ _Ne_, aku sekolah. Tapi, kau harus janji untuk tidak apa – apa, deal?" aju Sungmin.

"_Ne_, _unni_" angguk Ryeowook yakin.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkah perlahan menuju balkon ruang rawatnya. Kemudian, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di sana. Dirasakannya hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Di tatapnya langit biru yang terhampar luas di atas sana.

"_Umma_, gomawo. Kau meninggalkan harta yang berharga bagi ku" ucap Ryeowook perlahan. "Hangeng _ahjusshi_, Heechul _ahjumma_, dan Sungmin _unni_. _Gomawo_ umma. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_" kini gadis itu sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya di sertai bulir air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berdering. Semua siswa telah memasuki kelasnya masing – masing. Terkecuali seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang duduk dalam ketenangan di perpustakaan sekolah. Seorang _namja_ populer, kaya, jenius, tapi misterius. Kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Ya, dia Yesung. Nampaknya _namja_ ini sedang tak mood untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru di kelas. Lagi pula, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini.

"Aish, kenapa bayangan _yeoja_ itu terus berputar di kepala ku? Arrrggghhh…" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Apa aku harus memastikan ia baik – baik saja?" katanya lagi. Entahlah ia berbicara pada buku atau dirinya. Tapi, nampaknya _namja_ ini sedangan dalam keadaan bingung.

"Mungkin, aku memang harus memastikan keadaannya sekarang" ia mengambil sebuah kunci serta mantel tebalnya. Seketika, _namja_ tampan itu berlalu begitu saja entah kemana.

.

.

.

Yesung telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ia bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju sebuah gedung putih tinggi menjulang. Di telusurinya setiap lorong tempat itu. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukannya. Sebuah kamar rawat perempuan yang mungkin sedari tadi di pikirkannya. Di sana tertulis **Kim Ryeowook**.

Di bukanya pintu ruangan tersebut. Lalu, ia melangkah dengan pasti untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Di perhatikannya setiap sudut dari ruangan itu. Tapi, tak di lihatnya sedikit pun sosok yang ia cari. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kemana _yeoja_ itu?" tanyanya heran.

Tiba – tiba, seluet bayangan terlihat dari balkon ruangan itu. Bayangan seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan tubuh yang ramping sedang duduk menatap langit. Yesung menatap gadis itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. '_sedang apa _yeoja_ itu disana_?' pikirnya. Rasa penasaran akhirnya membawa Yesung untuk terus mendekati gadis tersebut.

"_Umma_, _gomawo_. Kau meninggalkan harta yang berharga bagi ku" Ryeowook tersenyum.

'_Meninggalkan? Harta yang berharga?_' Yesung mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Ryeowook.

"Hangeng _ahjusshi_, Heechul ah_jumma_, dan Sungmin _unni_. _Gomawo_ _umma_. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_" lanjutnya, kemudian di sertai air mata yang mengalir lembut di pipinya.

Yesung terenyuh. Di cernanya kembali kata demi kata yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

"_Sunbae_?" panggil Ryeowook tiba – tiba.

"Ah? Iya, apa?" Yesung yang tersentak kaget melihat Ryeowook telah berada di depannya, tiba – tiba langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hihihi, kau kenapa _sunbae_? Kaget begitu melihat ku" gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Yesung yang gelagapan karena tertangkap basah olehnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau muncul tiba – tiba begitu? Aku kaget, _babo_!" bentak Yesung dengan death glare mematikannya.

"Ah, _mian_. Tapi, sungguh…expresimu tadi cukup menghibur _sunbae_. Hahaha" jawab Ryeowook disertai tawa lembut miliknya.

"Aish, lupakan!" Yesung segera bangun dari posisi tak elitenya tersebut di bantu dengan Ryeowook yang masih tetap tertawa.

"Hm, _sunbae_ kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau harusnya ada di sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Ya, memang. Tapi, aku sedang malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Jadi…"

"Jadi apa _sunbae_?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Ngghhh… Bagaimana kalo kita ke taman Rumah Sakit?" Yesung berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Taman? Hm, boleh _sunbae_^^" sambut Ryeowook gembira.

Yesung menghebuskan napas lega, karena berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. '_Untung, aku bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Kalo dia tau aku mengkhawatirkannya, rasanya itu agak memalukan, kan_?' pikir Yesung.

"_Kajja_ _oppa_?" ajak Ryeowook dengan mata yang berbinar – binar.

"Oh? _Ye_" jawab Yesung pendek.

.

.

.

Dengan santai dan tenang, Yesung mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook. Sepertinya, _namja_ dan yeoja ini menikmati suasana taman Rumah Sakit yang sejuk. Lihat saja, mereka begitu tenang, dan menikmatinya.

"Huah~ Segar sekali ya _sunbae_?" Ryeowook menggeliat kecil sambil menghirup sebanyak - banyaknya oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yesung.

"_Ne_! Sangat senang _sunbae,_" jawab Ryeowook yang tertawa kecil.

Yesung pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang tanpa sadar melihat Yesung pun, terkesiap saat melihat orang yang di kenalnya dingin dan misterius itu tersenyum. Saat ia tersenyum, ia begitu…tampan?

"Hey?" tiba – tiba Yesung menyadarkan Ryeowook.

"Hm? Ya _sunbae_?" Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mau duduk di sini?" tawar Yesung. Terlihat sebuah bangku taman yang cukup untuk sekitar 3 atau 4 orang terletak di pinggir danau Rumah Sakit.

"Oh? Boleh _sunbae_ ^^" Ryeowook pun bangkit dari kursi rodanya.

Yesung terdiam menikmati kesunyian dan kenikmatan alam yang jarang di nikmatinya itu. Pada akhirnya, Ryeowook dengan segala keberaniannya memecah keheningan itu.

"_Sunbae_, aku boleh tanya?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Kenapa kau sedingin ini? Padahal, sebenarnya kau itu orang yang hangat?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

"Kau sangat ingin tau?"tanya Yesung kembali. Tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hm, ya… Jika kau tak keberatan memberitaunya" kata Ryeowook yang seketika menunduk dalam.

"Aku kesepian dan tertekan" jawab Yesung singkat. Tatapan kosong, dan wajahnya benar – benar muram.

"Kesepian? Ku rasa, kau tidak kesepian. Kau punya Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Siwon _sunbae_ kan? Juga Sungmin _unni_" Ryeowook memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Ya, memang. Tapi, aku tetap saja kesepian. Apalagi setelah _appa_ dan _umma_ ku meninggal" Yesung kembali melanjutkan certinya. "Di tambah lagi, aku harus memikul tanggung jawab sebgai pewaris tunggal perusahaan kakek tua itu" Yesung mendengus dan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas lututnya. Frustasi? Mungkin.

"Oh," tanggap Ryeowook singkat. "_Sunbae_, kau mau menemani ku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aish, sekarang kau sudah mulai berani memanfaatkan ku ya? Dari tadi meminta ku untuk mengatarkan dan menjawab pertanyaan mu saja" Yesung mendengus kesal mendengar permintaan Ryeowook.

"_Jebal_ _sunbae_~ Ini yang terakhir. _Ne_?" pinta Ryeowook.

"Ne, ne. Ini terakhir ya?"

"_Ne_, _sunbae_. Terakhir kali ^^v" Ryeowook mengacungkan jarinya yang telah membentuk huruf V di depan wajah _aegyo_nya itu.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook telah sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu gelap, dan penuh debu. Tapi, cukup luas. Dengan antusias, Ryeowook mengelilingi tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Namun, ketika lampu di nyalakan, tiba – tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan menyambut mereka.

"YA?!"

.

.

.

TBC

**Annyeong chingudeul~ Mian, Your Eyes kalo updatenya lama .-.v Kyusung akhir – akhir ini sedang di sibukkan dengan segunung tugas dari para guru – guru -_- #curcol. Tapi, setidaknya chap 3 ini berhasil di selesaikan. Mission Complate (?) Baiklah, sebagai author pemula, Kyusung minta maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang. Jadi, Kyusung mohon, kalian tetap mengkritik dan member saran yang lewat review di bawah ini. Kkkk~ Oke, sekali lagi mian kalo fanfict ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Semoga chingu puas dengan chap 3 ini. Annyeong~ '-')/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

**Chapter 4**

Ryeowook dan Yesung akhirnya dapat keluar dari Rumah Sakit walaupun harus melakukan **sedikit perjuangan**. Sesungguhnya Yesung sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Dia harus rela memohon – mohon pada perawat jaga (walau gagal) hanya demi yeoja mungil di sampingnya sekarang.

-Flashback-

_"Kau yakin ini bisa kita lakukan?" tanya Yesung ragu._

_"Aku yakin sunbae. Pasti bisa!" jawab Ryeowook yakin._

_"Baiklah. Tapi jika ini tak berhasil, aku takkan memaafkan mu. Arra?"_

_"Ne, arraso sunbae"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Permisi, bisakah aku membawa pasien ini sebentar? Kami ada urusan penting diluar"kata Yesung dengan gaya coolnya yang khas._

_"Apa itu sangat penting?"tanya sang perawat jaga._

_"Ya, ini sangatlah penting. Jadi, aku harus membawanya"_

_"Maaf tuan, pasein tidak di izinkan keluar jika tidak ada izin dari dokter" jawab sang perawat tadi dengan tegas._

_Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan tatapan malas seakan mengatakan 'rencana mu tidak berhasil bocah'._

_Ryeowook merengut. Tapi, ia tak kehilangan akal. Ia sesegera mendekati sang perawat. "Unni, apa kau tak kasihan pada ku? Ibu ku juga sedang sakit. Aku harus menjenguknya. Jebal…" rengek Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca. Sedangkan Yesung, hanya terperangah melihat acting Ryeowook ._

_"Hah, baiklah jika begitu. Kau ku izinkan. Tapi hanya sebentar. Arra?" kata sang perawat yang luluh dengan rayuan Ryeowook dan juga ekspresinya tadi._

_"Ne, gomapta unni~" Ryeowook menjabat tangan perawat itu dengan erat. Lalu, di palingkannya wajahnya pada Yesung 'Sunbae, kau kalah dengan ku'_

_Yesung hanya mendengus kesal melihat Ryeowook. 'Sial, aku kalah lagi olehnya'_

-Flashback End-

"Bagaimana acting ku tadi sunbae? Baguskan?" kata Ryeowook bangga.

"Ya, sangatlah bagus. Sampai – sampai aku tak mengenalimu tadi" Yesung menjawab dengan dingin. Seakan ia muak karena kalah dari yeoja mungil di sampinnya ini.

"Hahahaha, lain kali kau harus belajar dari ku sunbae" Ryeowook tertawa ringan sambil terus menggoda Yesung.

"Cih…"

"Sunbae sunbae, belok ke kanan!" seru Ryeowook.

"Kesini?"

"Ne"

.

.

.

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah gedung tua di area pertokoan yang cukup padat. Gedung ini tak , saat memasuki gedung itu, di dalamnya sangatlah indah. Tidak hanya banyak perabot mewah. Tapi, juga interior designnya sangatlah indah dan minimalis. Yesung pun hanya takjub melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sunbae, ayo ke atas" suara Ryeowook tiba- tiba memanggilnya.

"Oh, ne. Hey, bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat yang seperti ini? Bukannya kau pindahan dari desa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Ini…tempat kenangan mendiang appa dan umma. Dulu, studio ini milik , sekarang tempat ini sudah tak terpakai lagi. Terakhir aku kesini saja aku sudah lupa" jawab Ryeowook panjang. "Nah, kita sudah sampai sunbae. Ayo masuk" lanjutnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook telah sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu gelap, dan penuh debu. Tapi, cukup luas. Dengan antusias, Ryeowook mengelilingi tempat itu terlebih dahulu. Di rabanya semua barang – barang yang dapat di lihatnya dalam – tiba saat Yesung menyalakan lampu, mereka di kejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak di balik gorden ruangan itu.

"YA?!" Yesung berteriak keras.

"Oh? Wae sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook yang juga kaget mendengar teriakan Yesung.

"Itu…Apa itu?" tanya Yesung dengan suarayang terdengar agak ketakutan mungkin?

"Hm? Nuguseyo?" tanya Ryeowook lembut.

"Gukgukguk!" terdengar suara gonggongan anjing yang cukup besar.

Ryeowook memperhatikan anjing itu dengan seksama. "Sepertinya aku tau anjing ini" kata Ryeowook polos sambil mengelus anjing itu dengan sayang.

"Ya, Haewook!" tak lama seorang namja tinggi dan tampan menghampiri mereka. "Kau ini, sudah ku bilang tunggu di bawah saja, malah menyusul ku kemari. Dasar anak nakal" lanjutnya sambil memasang tali kekang ke leher anjing itu.

"Hae? Kau Hae kan? Lee Donghae" celetuk Ryeowook pasti.

"Ne, nugu?" tanyanya bingung pada yeoja asing itu.

"Aku Wookie! Kau ingat?"

"Wookie? Ah, kau Wookie? Kim Ryeowook? Ya! Kemana saja kau 7 tahun ini!" namja yang di ketahui bernama Donghae ini serta merta langsung merangkul sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku tetap di Korea pabo. Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu hah? Kemana saja kau? Pergi dan membawa Haewook ku seenak mu!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menjitak kepala namja itu dengan lembut.

"Ya, mianhe. Aku tak bisa membawa mu, makanya aku membawa anak nakal ini"

"Ehm, apa jumpa kangen kalin sudah selesai. Jujur, aku seperti orang bodoh di sini" tiba – tiba Yesung memotong pembicaraan kedua sejoli yang sudah lama tak bertemu ini.

"Oh, iya. Hae, kenalkan. Ini sunbae ku"

"Kim Jongwoon" kata Yesung dingin.

"Lee Donghae" Donghae menjabat tangan Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Oh, iya. Wookie – ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan. Annyeong~" namja itu pun berlalu dari ruagan itu.

"Annyeong Hae~" jawab Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hei, bocah. Kenapa kau tadi mengajak ku kemari? Kau bukan cuma mau pamer studio ini kan?" cibir Yesung.

"Oh, ne. Aku ingin kau merasa senang hari ini sunbae" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati sebuah benda besar yang tertutup kain putih. Di bukanya kain itu. Dan…taraa~ (?) Sebuah piano klasik berwarna putih sekarang berada di depan mereka.

"Piano? Kau bisa bermain piano?" tanya Yesung ragu.

"Hem, tentu saja"

"Tingtingting" suara tuts yang di tekan Ryeowook berbunyi sempurna.

"Daebak! Benda ini masih berfungsi. Ayo sunbae,kita bernyanyi~"ajak Ryeowook. Yesung yang enggan pun hanya menatap Ryeowook.

Kini, jemari Ryeowook menari dengan indah di atas tuts – tust piano itu dengan anggun. Nada demi nada terangkai. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia mulai bernyanyi.

**_Hanbuhndo nan nuhreul ijuh bonjuhk uhbsuh  
Ojik geudaemaneul saenggakhaenneunguhl  
Geuruhn nuhneun mwuhya nal ijuhdduhn guhya  
Nae noonesuhn noonmool heulluh baeshingam_**

**_Yaksokdwen shigani wassuhyo geudae ape issuhyo dooryuhwoome woolgo ijjiman  
Noonmooreul dakkajoouhssuhyo geuddae nae sonjabajjyo iruhnalguhya  
Hamkke haejoon geudae ege haengbogeul_**

**_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichee boyuh yuhngwuhnhan  
Haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudaegyuhte  
Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee_**

**_Juh parangsaedeuri juhnhaejooneun haengbogiraneun guh  
Neul woori gyuhte gakkai inneunguhjyo_**

**_Noongamgo geudael geuryuhyo mamsok geudael chajajjyo nareul balkhyuhjooneun bichi boyuh  
Yuhngwuhnhan haengbogeul nohchil soon uhbjyo geudae na boinayo nareul boolluhjwuhyo  
Uhnjerado geudae maeumeul yuhruh boayo apen naega issuhyo  
Nareul boolluhjwuhyo geudae gyuhte  
Isseulgguhya nuhreul saranghae  
Hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yuhngwuhnhee~_**

Tanpa disadari, Yesung pun hanyut dalam permainan piano Ryeowook. Yesung ikut bernyanyi menyertai suara Ryeowook dan nada demi nada yang terdengar dari piano tersebut. Ryeowook tersenyum senang saat melihat Yesung yang ikut tersenyum dalam nyanyian itu.

Kini, hanya ada kebahagiaan yang menyertai ada rasa sakit, luka hati, mau pun dendam. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan, dan kedamaian.

.

.

.

"Huah~ Puas sekali rasanya aku memainkan benda itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memegangnya" kata Ryeowook yang kini tengah menggeliat kecil di kursi mobil Yesung.

"Gomapta, Ryeowook - ssi" tiba – tiba Yesung menatap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Ah? Wae? Kenapa berterima kasih sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Kau sudah menghibur ku"

"Oh, ne sunbae. Cheonma. Aku senang jika kau juga senang"

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke Rumah Sakit"

"Ne, kajja"

.

.

.

**Rumah Sakit**

Kini Ryeowook dan Yesung telah sampai di Rumah Sakit. Entah apa yang merasuki Yesung. Ia dengan tiba – tiba memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Tanpa memperdulikan Ryeowook yang tak berhenti meneriakinya. Tapi, tetap saja. Yesung adalah si kepala batu yang sulit di hentikan.

"Sunbae…"

"Hm, wae? Kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, aniya"

"Ya sudah. Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong"

"Ne, annyeong sunbae"

Ryeowook akhirnya, hanya dapat melihat punggung yang tegap itu perlahan pergi menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan matanya. Perlahan, bulir air mata merembes keluar dari matanya. Mungkinkah, Ryeowook merasakan luka dan rasa benci itu?

.

.

.

-Flashback-

_"Sunbae, sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Minnie unni?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Yesung yang sedang menyetir dengan tenangnya._

_"Minnie? Hm, mungkin 3 tahun. Aku mengenalnya saat ia dan Kyuhyun berpacaran. Kau sendiri? Apa hubungan mu dengan yeoja cerewet itu?"_

_"Entahlah, aku baru mengenalnya" Ryeowook tersenyum._

_Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya satu sama bahwa ia tak yakin dengan jawaban Ryeowook. "Tapi, kenapa anak itu begitu menjaga mu? Kau seperti harta baginya" Yesung menatap Ryeowook sekilas. Ia mungkin ingin memastikan jika ia tak ditipu oleh bocah kecil yang imut itu._

_"Mungkin, itu kare‑‑"_

_ I'm walkin' to the day~  
I'm walkin' to the day~_

_"Oh? Sebentar…" Yesung mengangkat telpon yang baru saja masuk ke handphonenya._

_"Yoboseyo? Oh, kau. Waeyo?"_

_"..."_

_"Orang tua itu… Mau apa lagi dia?"_

_"..."_

_"Ne, arraseo. Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi"_

_**Tut**_

___"Nuguseyo, sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran._

_"Bukan siapa – siapa. Dia urusan ku" jawab Yesung dingin._

_Ryeowook pun terdiam. Dengan secepat mungkin Yesung memacu mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan maksimum. Ryeowook berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menghentikan Yesung?_

_'Sunbae, ada apa lagi ini?' tanya Ryeowook lirih dalam hati. Di tatapnya mata Yesung, yang kini penuh amarah dan rasa benci._

_Ya, perasaan itu kembali lagi…_

.

.

.

"Wookie – ah~" Sungmin menghambur ke dalam kamar Ryeowook dengan keranjang buah dan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Di ikuti oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun dan juga Zhoumi.

"Unni? Kau sudah pulang?" Ryeowook tersenyum melihat sepupunya yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Ne. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Baik unni. Dokter bilang, besok siang aku sudah bisa pulang"

"Oh, jinja? Ah, daebak!"

**Kreeettt**

Terlihat seorang wanita dan pria paruhbaya memasuki kamar Ryeowook. Seperti Sungmin, mereka pun membawa satu buket bunga dan satu keranjang buah. Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Zhoumi seketika langsung berdiri untuk member hormat kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Appa? Umma?" Sungmin bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Lalu memeluk sepasang suami istri itu. "Kalian, kapan datang?" tanya Sungmin manja.

"Tadi siang. Oh, ya tumben kau sudah pulang. Biasanya, anak umma pulang sore" wanita itu dengan lembut mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Ayolah umma, kau tak lihat dongsaeng ku ini sedang sakit? Aku takkan tega melihatnya sendiri di tempat ini" Sungmin menatap ummanya sebal. Terlihat gadis kelinci itu menggembungkan pipinya yang sebenarnya sudah tembem itu.

"Dongsaeng?"tanya Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, dan Siwon sepontan.

"Hm?" Sungmin melepas pelukan ummanya perlahan. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, iya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Ryeowook ini, adik sepupu ku ^^"

"MWO?!"

"Heh? Kenapa kalian kaget?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Tapi, sejak kapan nun? Rasanya semua sepupunya tidak ada yang di Korea" Siwon bertanya lagi.

"Aku… sepupu unni yang berbeda sunbae" Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. Sedikit menutupi rasa sedih yang mulai muncul lagi dalam hatinya.

"Wookie – ah…" Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dalam. Seakan tahu isi hati Ryeowook yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, iya. Ahjumma, kata dokter aku sudah boleh pulang besok" Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, jinja? Daebak Wookie - ah" Heechul, ibu Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepalaRyeowook dengan sayang. '_Unni, anak mu sangat tegar seperti mu. Kau memang memiliki harta yang berharga unni. Tak sia – sia dulu kau melawan appa demi lelaki itu_' ucap Heechul dalam hati.

-Flashback- (Heechul POV)

_"JUNGSOO! KAU BERANI MELAWAN APPA?!" appa membentak Jungsoo unni keras._

_"Appa, aku mohon... Berikan aku restu untuk menikah dengan Youngwoon, appa… Aku mohon…"_

_"TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! JIKA KAU TETAP INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN MUSISI BERANDAL ITU, LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU ANGGAP AKU APPA MU LAGI!"_

_**BRAK**_

_Kini, pintu itu terbanting keras dihadapan ku dan Jungsoo unni. Jungsoo unni, kini hanya bisa terisak keras dihadapan ku. Aku menhampirinya. Dan ia, memelukku erat. Kurasakan tubuhny yang bergetar hebat._

_"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Chulie… Otthokae…" tangisannya kini makin keras. Hingga membuat ku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Terus bersamanya, memberikan semangat ku pada kakak ku._

_"Unni… Uljima…"_

_"Hiks… Chulie, apa aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menikah dengan Youngwoon? Apa harus begitu?"_

_ "Andwae, unni… Aku yakin appa suatu saat nanti akan luluh. Percayalah…"_

_"Tapi, sampai kapan Chulie – ah? Sampai kapan?"_

_DEG_

_"Unni.."_

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

TBC

**Annyeong chingu~ Mian updatenya lama (/\) Kyusung baru sempet update sekarang soalnya. Oh, ya. Kalo chap 4nya agak gaje maafkanlah daku chingu (?)Makasih yang mau review atau sekedar fav juga gak papa.-. Oke, semoga puas yah chingu~ Saran sama kritiknya diterima kok. Tapi, kalo bash, Kyusung gak siap ._. Oke, annyeong~ *ilang***


	5. Chapter 5

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Dan Fanfict ini bukanlah cerita yang sempurna**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

_-Flashback- (Heechul POV)_

_"JUNGSOO! KAU BERANI MELAWAN APPA?!" appa membentak Jungsoo unni keras._

_"Appa, aku mohon... Berikan aku restu untuk menikah dengan Youngwoon, appa… Aku mohon…"_

_"TIDAK! SEKALI TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! JIKA KAU TETAP INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN LELAKI BERANDAL ITU, LEBIH BAIK KAU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! JANGAN PERNAH KAU ANGGAP AKU APPA MU LAGI!"_

**_BRAK_**

_Kini, pintu itu terbanting keras dihadapan ku dan Jungsoo unni. Jungsoo unni, kini hanya bisa terisak keras dihadapan ku. Aku menhampirinya. Dan ia, memelukku erat. Kurasakan tubuhny yang bergetar hebat._

_"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Chulie… Otthokae…" tangisannya kini makin keras. Hingga membuat ku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Terus bersamanya, memberikan semangat ku pada kakak ku._

_"Unni… Uljima…"_

_"Hiks… Chulie, apa aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini untuk menikah dengan Youngwoon? Apa harus begitu?"_

_ "Andwae, unni… Aku yakin appa suatu saat nanti akan luluh. Percayalah…"_

_"Tapi, sampai kapan Chulie – ah? Sampai kapan?"_

_DEG_

_"Unni.."_

.

.

.

_-Flashback off-_

**x Chapter 5**

"Umma?" seketika Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Oh, ne. Wae chagi?" Heechul yang tersadar, langsung tersenyum.

"Umma gwaenchana?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat ummanya melamaun.

"Ne, gwaenchana Minnie" Heechul tersenyum lagi. Di liriknya jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Minnie, umma harus pergi dulu. Jaga Wookie ne?".

"Ne, umma!"

.

.

.

Sekarang, ruangan putih itu terlihat begitu sunyi. Semua orang yang berada di dalamnya kini tengah tertidur lelap. Mungkin mereka sedang lelah. Tapi, tidak untuk Ryeowook. Kini ia tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Meneteskan banyak airmata yang tak bisa di bendungnya lagi. Masa lalu yang begitu bahagia, kini hanya menjadi angannya.

Senyumnya yang selalu terlukis di wajah manisnya, kini telah tertupi duka yang terbuka dan menyelimuti dirinya. Appanya yang meninggal karena di bunuh orang yang tak dikenal, dan ummanya yang tiba – tiba sakit dan tak lama kemudian menyusul appanya. Apa itu tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa dalam duka yang di alaminya? Apa cerita memilukan itu masih kurang jelas?

Sungguh, jika Ryeowook tak mengingat banyak orang yang menyayanginya di sini, mungkin saja dia sekarang sudah meraung – raung memanggil appa dan ummanya dan mengiris nadinya untuk menyusul mereka, lalu meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini. Dunia yang benar – benar kejam.

"Bocah? Kau menangis?" tiba – tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Ya, dia Yesung.

Ryeowook diam, tak bergeming. Tak menghiraukan Yesung sedikit pun. Hanya diam, dan terus menangis.

Yesung diam sejenak. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Bocah yang cerewet itu…sekarang menangis di depannya? Tangisan itu, terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinganya. Yesung terdiam, ia begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang ada pada diri Ryeowook sekarang.

Dengan hati – hati, Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, mengulurkan tangan kekarnya, lalu memeluknya erat. Seakan Yesung begitu ingin melindungi gadis mungil itu dan memberikan sedikit ketenangan untuknya. Ryeowook tetap diam, matanya memandang kosong ke arah wajah Yesung. Mengisaratkan betapa kosong hatinya sekarang. Betapa ia ingin memiliki orang yang di cintainya lagi. Seseorang yang bisa menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, menikmati hangatnya sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang lama tak di dapatkannya. Pelukan hangat, penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan. Diamatinya setiap sudut ruangan putih itu. Dahinya mengerut, ia bingung karena tak menemukan seorang pun disini. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi, Siwon, tak seorang pun berada di ruangan itu.

"Kemana orang – orang?" tanyanya bingung.

"Mereka sudah pulang, hanya aku yang ada di sini. Kenapa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" suara berat itu begitu di kenal Ryeowook. Tapi, suara siapa itu?

"Ini, minumlah. Mungkin susu hangat ini bisa sedikit menenangkan mu" Yesung menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Ryeowook.

"Sunbae, Gomawo…" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Gomawo? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yesung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Untuk, pelukan mu tadi"

"Oh, sudahlah lupakan. Lagi pula, siapa pun dia, pasti akan melakukannya kan?"

"Hm, ne. Kau benar. Tapi, aku tadi sangat menikmatinya sunbae. Pelukan itu… begitu nyaman?" Ryeowook tersenyum hambar. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan erat.

Yesung terdiam. Ia sesegera mungkin mengambil sedikit bagian di tempat tidur Ryeowook. "Jujur saja, entah mengapa tadi aku bisa berbuat begitu. Aku seperti merasa harus melindungi mu tadi" Yesung tersenyum tulus. Tangan besarnya yang kekar, kini tengah menelusiri setiap helai rambut Ryeowook. Sedikit menyalurkan kasih saying yang masih ia miliki.

"Sunbae,"

"Wae?"

"Apa dulu, kau sempat putus asa saat orangtua mu meninggal?"

Yesung terdiam. Ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Kenapa tiba – tiba pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya? Yesung menarik tangannya dari pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Ya, aku pernah putus asa. Lebih tepatnya, sangat putus asa…" Yesung tersenyum miris. "Kejadian itu, benar – benar merenggut semua kebahagian ku. Bahkan… sebagian hidup ku…"

_-Flashback-_

_"Yesung, apa semuanya sudah dibawa?" tanya seorang yeoja muda cantik yang sedang merapikan sebuah koper besar dengan berbagai pakaian di dalamnya._

_"Ne, umma. Semuanya sudah di packing" jawab Yesung kecil dengan begitu semangat._

_"Ya, jagoan appa sudah siap?" seorang lelaki dengan badan yang tegap menghampiri sepasang ibu dan anak itu. "Chagi, apa semuanya sudah siap?"_

_"Ne chagi, sudah"_

_"Appa! Umma! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita terlambat bagaimana?" Yesung kecil segera menarik koper mungilnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan._

_"Yap, captain!" lelaki bertubuh besar itu menggendong Yesung sambil sesekali menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu dengan gelitikan – gelitikan ringan. Yesung kecil yang tak bisa melawan, hanya meronta dan tertawa dengan puasnya._

_"Ya, appa! Andwae appa! Andwae! Hahahaha"_

_"Chagi, kajja. Kasihan Yesung, nanti dia lelah duluan. Hentikan, atau kau yang akan ku gelitik setelahnya" ancam nyonya Kim seraya tersenyum nakal._

_"Ne, ne. Arasso! Kajja, captain!"_

_"Ne, kajja!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kini keluarga kecil itu telah sampai di bandara Incheon. Pesawat mereka akan berangkat sekitar 15 menit lagi. Dan kini, Yesung kecil dan orangtuanya tengah bercanda ria di ruang tunggu bandara._

_Tingtongtingtong…_

_"Para penumpang pesawat boing xxx-xxx, tujuan New York. Harap segera menaiki pesawat karena pesawat akan lepas landas"_

_"Appa! Itu pesawat kita, ne?"_

_"Ne, kajja. Sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat sebaiknya kita harus segera bergegas. Come on captain! Go to our holiday!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Yesung kecil kini tengah tertidur tenang dalam bangkunya. Bagai malaikat kecil, anak itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Entah ia mendapat mimpi indah atau sedang membayangkan betapa besar dan menakjubkannya kota New York. Yang jelas, Yunho dengan bahagianya menatap dan mengelus pipi mungil Yesung._

_"Jaejoong – ah, apa kau pernah bermimpi punya anak semanis ini? Sungguh, dia seperti malaikat. Tampan dan manis" Yunho tersenyum. Terlihat gurat kebahagiaan di sana._

_Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Yunho. "Aku tak pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Tapi, aku sudah yakin jika anak kita memang seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang begitu tampan dan manis"_

_"Kau meyakininya, eh? Apa itu karena appanya mirip malaikat juga?" Yunho tersenyum jahil pada istrinya. Sungguh, walau sekarang ia sudah memiliki istri dan anak, ia tak pernah meninggalkan sifat narsisnya yang keterlaluan itu._

_"Malaikat? Bukannya suami ku ini seorang namja yadong yang bertampang innocent? Hm?"_

_"Ya! Berani sekali kau mengatai suami mu seperti itu!" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, menandakan ia sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan istrinya._

_Jaejoong terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Yunho yang begitu kekanakan. Tapi, itulah yang ia sukai dari lelaki ini. Menarik, dan kekanakan._

**_Gradak!_**

_Suara keras itu begitu memekikkan telinga semua penumpang di pesawat tersebut. Guncangan keras pun turut menyertai suara keras itu. Yesung yang sedari tadi tidur, dengan reflek segera bangun dan melihat apa hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini._

_"Mohon para penumpang untuk tetap duduk di tempat duduknya masing – masing. Karena cuaca buruk, pesawat harus mendarat darurat di Bandara L.A, Amerika Serikat. Atas perhatiannya, terima kasih" suara sang pramugari terdengar samar – samar. Guncangan di dalam pesawat pun makin kencang._

_Yunho memeluk Yesung dengan erat dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannnya yang lain, berusaha mencengkram kuat tangan sang istri. Pesawat itu tiba – tiba saja berputar, terombang – ambing, dan terus berguncang dengan keras._

_"Appa, Yesung takut…" lirih Yesung._

_"Yesung, dengarkan appa. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Arra?" Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Yesung lembut. "Kau akan selamat, percayalah pada appa. Sekarang pejamkan mata mu dan berdoalah"_

_Yesung mengangguk, di pejamkannya matanya, dan tetap terus berdoa dalam hatinya. 'Tuhan, selamatkan kami Tuhan…. Aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik Tuhan… Aku berjanji. Kau juga boleh ambil semua mainan ku jika Kau mau. Aku berjanji akan memberikan apa pun yang Engkau minta Tuhan, aku berjanji'_

**_Brak!_**

**_Blar_**

_Yesung membuka matanya, dan semuanya menjadi hitam pekat yang sangat menakutkan…_

_._

_._

_._

_Pesawat na'as itu akhirnya jatuh di lapangan landas dan terbakar. Tak ada yang tersisa lagi. Semuanya hancur berkeping. Yang tersisa hanya puing – puing besi badan peswat yang telah menghitam, dan kisah kelam yang kini menjadi salah satu kenangan buruk di dunia penerbangan. 206 penumpang tewas. _

_Termasuk, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua orangtua Yesung. Sepasang suami – istri yang begitu berarti bagi Yesung, dan merupakan sebagian dari dirinya, kini harus ia relakan pergi menghadap kepada sang pencipta._

_Yesung kecil yang ceria, seakan lenyap tak berbekas bersamaan dengan kejadian menyakitkan itu. Kejadian yang merebut semuanya tawanya, dan juga kejadian yang merebut sebagian hidupnya. Yaitu, kedua orangtuanya yang begitu ia cintai._

_-Flashback End-_

Yesung menitikkan airmatanya, entah bagaimana bisa ia bisa mengingat kejadian yang begitu pedih itu. Tak pernah ia sangka, bahwa appanya benar. Ia selamat dari kejadian mengerikan itu. Ia benar –benar selamat. Tapi, apa gunanya ia hidup jika appa dan ummanya tak selamat? Untuk apa ia selamat? Hanya akan membuatnya terluka bukan?

"Sunbae, semuanya sudah terjadi. Relakan saja mereka. Biarkan mereka meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang. Biarkan mereka bahagia sunbae, biarkan mereka—"

"Kau tidak mengerti, bocah!" Yesung berteriak memotong perkataan Ryeowook.

"Aku mengerti sunbae! Sangat mengerti!" sahut Ryeowook. "Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan! Aku sangat tau rasa sakit itu!"

"…."

"Aku tau itu, sunbae. Karena aku juga kehilangan orangtua seperti mu!" Yesung tersentak dengan apa yang di katakan Ryeowook padanya. "Apa kau tau rasanya, jika melihat appa mu di bunuh dengan kejamnya di depan mata mu? Apa kau tau rasanya, jika melihat wajah pucat pasi umma mu yang akan menghadapi ajalnya? Apa kau tau itu sunbae? APA KAU TAU?!" Ryeowook benar – benar telah kehilangan control pada emosinya. Ia benar – benar tak tahan dengan sikap Yesung yang seakan – akan hanya dia yang merasakan rasa sakit di tinggalkan orangtua. Hanya dia yang berhak berubah menjadi orang yang egois yang tak pernah mau mensdengarkan kata – kata orang lain dan bersikap seenaknya. Apa rasa sakitnya itu bisa jadi alasan dasar atas semua kelakuan dan sikapnya saat ini?

"Kau konyol sunbae, jika kau terus menyalahkan Tuhan karna takdir yang telah di gariskan-Nya. Aku tau ini mungkin tak adil untuk kita. Tapi, Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik untuk kita sunbae. Kau harus percaya itu" Ryeowook menatap sendu kea rah Yesung. Ia tersenyum. Walau, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman manis dan jahil yang biasanya menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi, senyuman yang menggambarkan betapa perih dan pedih perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah membantu Ryeowook untuk mengemas beberapa pakaiannya selama berada di Rumah Sakit. Ia terlihat begitu riang dengan di bantu oleh sang kekasih, Kyuhyun.

"Chagi, apa ini juga dibawa?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan sebuah selimut tebal berwarna biru langit dengan gambar berbagai sayuran (?).

"Ne, sunbae. Itu punya ku" jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya. "Unni, apa ahjusshi dan ahjumma yang akan menjemput kita?" Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk berkemas.

"Ani, mereka harus pergi ke China siang ini. Halmeoni tadi malam masuk Rumah Sakit lagi sih" Sungmin mendengus pelan.

"Jadi, kita naik taksi unni?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Oh ayolah Wookie, kita punya supir gratis di sini. Untuk apa kita memanggil taksi?" Sungmin melirik kea rah Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, aku hamper lupa. Apa Kyu sunbae tidak keberatan?" Ryeowook mencoba sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun dengan perkataannya yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Kalau dia keberatan, statusnya sebagai kekasihku akan segera berakhir sekarang juga" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ya, chagiya~ Bercanda mu tak lucu, kau tau?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Hahaha, sunbae. Sebegitu cintanya kah dirimu pada Minnie unni?"

"Tentu saja. Neomu saranghanda, Lee Sungmin~" Kyuhyun serta merta memeluk Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya dengan erat.

"Hahahaha, kalian berdua pasangan yang lucu ya" Ryeowook tertawa dengan lepas sambil melihat sepasang kekasih di depannya ini.

"Ya! Lepas Kyu, kau membuat ku tak bisa bernapas!" rengek Sungmin.

"Eh? Jinja? Mian chagi~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi cubbi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Huh" Sungmin menggembungkan pipi cubbinya yang kini semakin cubbi?

**Drrrtttt**

"Kyu, itu ponsel mu?" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba saat merasakan getaran – getaran di sekitarnya.

"Oh, iya" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Message dari Yesung hyung?"

"Yesung oppa? Cepatlah buka apa isinya!" perintah Sungmin cepat.

"Mwo?! Kau lihat lah sendiri Min" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

**_From: 예성 _****_- 형_**

**_Tittle: -_**

**_Kyu! Cepatlah kau kemari sekarang. Aku butuh bantuan mu. Orangtua itu mulai memaksa ku untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri. Palli!_**

"Bersekolah ke luar negeri?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Chagi, sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang. Semuanya sudah siapkan?" Kyuhyun segera meraih beberapa tas baju Ryeowook.

"Kita mau kemana unni? Ada apa dengan Yesung sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja ya Wookie. Yang jelas, kita harus pergi sekarang. Arraso?" Sungmin menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk memasuki mobil dengan segera.

"Semoga ini belum terlambat" Kyuhyun memacu cepat mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook kini telah sampai di sebuah bangunan besar yang sangatlah megah. Ryeowook terpesona dengan bangunan yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Ini rumah Yesung sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih setengah tidak percaya.

"Ne, ini rumah Yesung oppa. Kajja!" Sungmin segera mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang mulai beranajak memasuki rumah nan mewah itu.

"Chagiya, bisakah kau menunggu disini saja? Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini. Arra?"

"Ah, ne arraso. Hati – hati ne?" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun sesaat.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun. Hey, ini darurat. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah peduli lagi dengan kata – kata _sopan santun dalam hal bertamu_ sekarang ini.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak di rumah orang? Apa kau pikir rumah ini hutan?" terlihat seseorang yang menggunakan baju seragam pelayan, membentak Kyuhyun setelah mendengar teriakannya yang memang keras itu.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tegas.

"Dia tidak ada di rumah. Pergilah sekarang!" pelayan itu mengusir Kyuhyun kasar.

"Hyung, keluarlah! Aku tau kau sudah selesai bermain dengan bandit – bandit brengsek itu" Kyuhyun berteriak sekali lagi.

"Ah, ne. Aku disini Kyu" Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan santai. "Ah, pelayan ini. Kenapa kau tak menghabisinya? Aku muak melihatnya kau tau?" Yesung menatap tajam kea rah pelayan setia sang kakek.

"Hah, tak ku sangka kau kuat juga tuan muda" pelayan itu tersenyum kea rah Yesung. Bukan senyuman tulus, tapi sebuah senyuman meremehkan.

"Cih, tak usah banyak omong. Majulah jika kau tak takut" ternyata Yeusng mulai jengah dengan pelayan di depannya ini.

**BRAAKKK**

"Hyaaaaaa!"

**BUAK**

Pelayan itu kini, sukses terkapar dengan sebuah tendangan maut dari Sungmin. Ya, dia memang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya?

"Ah, aku muak mendengar omongannya. Sombong sekali" Sungmin menyibak poninya ke posisi semula.

"Min, kau…" Yesung terperangah melihat aksi Sungmin yang sedikit…mengejutkan?

"Hehe, aku tak sabar menunggu oppa. Kau tau bagaimana aku kan?"

"Ya baiklah, kajja kita pergi. Sebelum orangtua itu pulang" Yesung mulai melangkah. Berniat meninggalkan rumah terkutuk itu.

"Kau mau kemana Kim Jongwoon?" terdengar suara serak yang berhasil menghentikan langkah Yesung.

"Cih, orangtua ini"

"Aku sudah memberi keringanan untuk mu. Jika kau mau tetap berada di Korea, kau tinggal mencari seorang yeojachingu yang akan menjadi istri mu. Itu saja. Tapi, sampai sekarang kau belum juga memenuhi syarat itu, bukan?" suara itu kembali berbicara pada Yesung. Yesung terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpah orangtua itu dan menyobek mulutnya agar tak bicara lagi.

**Drapdrapdrap**

"Akulah yeojachingunya. Yeojachingu dari Kim Jongwoon" seorang yeoja kini tengah berdiri di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau?" orangtua itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan membatalkan semua program study Jongwoon di Amerika. Pelayan Han, batalkan semua program study Yesung di Amerika sekarang"

"Baik tuan"

"Babo…" Yesung tersenyum miris melihat yeoja di depannya. Mengapa gadis ini rela bertaruh hingga sejauh ini? "Kau bodoh bocah"

.

.

.

TBC

**Hah~ Akhirnya chap 5nya selesai juga -,- Gimana chingu? Ceritanya makin ruet? Makin ngarang? Haha, mian. Maklum, masih author abal yang terus belajar ._.v Oh, iya mungkin chap selanjutnya akan agak terlambat chingu. Karena, umma udah mulai batasin untuk pake internet atau sejenisnya karena udah kelas 9-_- #curcol Ya, pokoknya Kyusung janji cerita ini akan selesai! Tetep review yah~ Kyusung tunggu komentar kalian~ Hehehe :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Dan Fanfict ini bukanlah cerita yang sempurna**

_**Gender Switch**_

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

**x Chapter 6**

"Aku sudah memberi keringanan untuk mu. Jika kau mau tetap berada di Korea, kau tinggal mencari seorang yeojachingu yang akan menjadi istri mu. Itu saja. Tapi, sampai sekarang kau belum juga memenuhi syarat itu, bukan?" suara itu kembali berbicara pada Yesung. Yesung terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia menyumpah orangtua itu dan menyobek mulutnya agar tak bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di belakang pintu rumah itu. Di dengarnya suara imut unninya dan bantahan keras Yesung.

"Ya, haraboji… Jebal… Jangan kirim Yesung oppa ke luar negeri ne?"

"Mian Minnie, aku tetap harus mengirim Jongwoon" jawab kakek tua itu tegas.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya. Jika ia tak ingat siapa kakek tua di hadapannya ini adalah kakeknya, mungkin ia sekarang sudah memukulnya tepat di wajah keriputnya itu. "Ya! Orang tua! Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih? Aku sudah bersedia meneruskan perusahaan mu. Lalu sekarang kau mau aku mencari pacar? Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku hanya mau kau menjadi dewasa dengan semua tanggung jawab yang akan kau terima Jongwoon. Aku tak mau kau hanya menjalankan semuanya dengan sembarangan." tuan Kim mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi, semua yang‑‑‑ "

**Drapdrapdrap**

"Akulah yeojachingunya. Yeojachingu dari Kim Jongwoon." seorang yeoja kini tengah berdiri di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau?" orangtua itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan membatalkan semua program study Jongwoon di Amerika. Pelayan Han, batalkan semua program study Yesung di Amerika sekarang"

"Baik tuan."

"Babo…" Yesung tersenyum miris melihat yeoja di depannya. Mengapa gadis ini rela bertaruh hingga sejauh ini? "Kau bodoh bocah."

Yesung kini tengah menatap Ryeowook yang berada di depannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport merah kini tengah berhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Lee. Terlihat Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang duduk di dalamnya. Tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun? Mereka dengan seenaknya melepas tanggung jawab mereka setelah melihat aksi Ryeowook yang fenomenal (?) itu.

Ryeowook tersadar dari keadaan diam itu. Ia mulai membuka pintu mobil, lalu melangkah keluar. Tiba – tiba, Yesung menahan tangannya. Ryeowook menoleh menatap Yesung.

"Tadi itu tindakan yang bodoh. Tapi… gomapta."

Ryeowook terdiam. Tak berselang lama, seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Cheonma sunbae. Itu bayaran yang kemaren, okey?"

"Ya, terserah mu saja."

"Hahaha, baiklah sunbae. Annyeong~"

Yesung menatap gadis manis itu. Ia tersenyum. Entah ia tersenyum karena gadis manis itu bersedia menolongnya, atau mungkin ia mulai jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

_**Kediaman Keluarga Lee**_

Sungmin kini hanya mengaduk – aduk makanan di depannya dengan sumpit yang di pegangnya. Bibirnya mengerucut dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan sebal. Ryeowook yang sadar sedari tadi di perhatikan, hanya diam sambil terus menikmati makan malamnya.

"Ya Wookie. Wae?!" Sungmin mulai berbicara dengan nada yang tampak sebal.

"Wae? Apanya yang wae unni?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kenapa kau berbuat nekat seperti tadi? Aish…" Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hm? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Yesung sunbae, unni. Lagian, beberapa hari ini ia juga sudah menolong ku kan?" Ryeowook kembali memakan sepotong kimbab yang berada di piringnya.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Di letakkannya sumpit yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Nampaknya, pembicaraan ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang sangat serius.

"Ini akan sulit Wookie. Tak sesimple apa yang kau pikirkan dan apa yang terlihat di mata mu. Saat kau sudah berurusan dengan keluarga Kim, kau akan sulit untuk keluar lagi. Terutama dengan Kim haraboji." Sungmin meneguk minumannya. "Kau akan benar – benar masuk dalam segala urusan yang akan di hadapi oleh keluarga itu. Termasuk… urusan perusahan yang akan Yesung oppa lanjutkan. Kau takkan lepas dari masalah itu Wookie – ah. Tak akan." Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Dan satu lagi. Kau akan benar – benar menjadi orang yang bertangggung jawab dengan kehidupan Yesung oppa kedepannya." Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang kini tengah terdiam dalam duduknya.

'_Mwo? Ottakhae?'_ katanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ryeowook meletakkan sepedanya di halaman parker sekolah. Ia menghela napas panjang. "_Dan satu lagi. Kau akan benar – benar menjadi orang yang bertangggung jawab dengan kehidupan Yesung oppa kedepannya."_ kata – kata Sungmin kembali berputar dalam kepalanya. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya ‑‑‑yang luar biasa‑‑‑ itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar.

Jujur saja, kemaren ia benar – benar melakukan itu tanpa pikir panjang. Tanpa pernah membayangkan masalah yang sebesar itu. Masalah yang sedang mengintainya di depan. Ia hanya berniat menolong. Tak ada alasan lain selain itu. Memangnya, apa lagi alasannya?

"Ryeowook – ah?"

Seseorang menegur Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi melamun memikirkan kelakuan bodohnya kemarin, sontak menoleh kea rah suara tersebut.

"Donghae – ah?" Ia menatap namja tampan yang di panggilnya Donghae tersebut dengan seksama. "Kau sekolah di sini juga?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ah! Ternyata benar ini kau! Hem, aku pindah ke sekolah ini. Kata umma, ini sekolah terbaik di daerah sini. Apa benar begitu?"

"Ya, sekolah ini bisa di bilang cukup mengesankan kok. Kau di tempatkan di kelas mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu?"

"Kemaren, yang mengurus ke sini umma ku. Dan tadi, aku lupa menanyakan hal itu." Jawab namja tampan itu dengan polosnya.

"Babo -_-" Ryeowook sweatdrop mendengar penuturan polos Donghae.

"Hehe, makanya tunjukkan aku jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah agar aku bisa tau." Donghae celingak – celinguk. Sepertinya, ia benar – benar tertarik pada sekolah ini.

"Ne, kajja!" Ryeowook menggangdeng tangan Donghae dan membawanya menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja tiba di lapangan parker sekolah. Saat membuka pintu, ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang diam melamun. Tadinya, Yesung berniat untuk menghampiri yeoja itu. Dan niatannya pun gagal terlaksana. Karena, tak lama kemudian, seorang namja menghampiri gadis itu.

Ia dan Ryeowook terlihat sangat akrab. Yesung yang penasaran pun akhirnya terus memperhatikan mereka berdua tanpa ada niatan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tiba – tiba saja, Ryeowook menggandeng namja itu. Saat itu pula, tiba – tiba ada rasa sakit yang hadir di perasaannya. Dadanya berdenyut. Sakit.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ Yesung memegang dadanya yang berdenyut. Lalu memperhatikan Ryeowook. '_Apa karena yeoja itu?'_

.

.

.

"Haaah~"

Bruk!

Ryeowook yang baru tiba di kelasnya pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat duduknya. Hyukjae –teman sebangku Ryeowook— menatap Ryeowook penuh arti.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Wookie – ah. Ku pikir kau masih absen karena sakit." Hyukjae meletakkan susu stawberrynya dan beralih perhatian pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menjepit rapi poninya yang sempat berantakan. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae. "Aku sudah sehat Hyukkie – ah~ Tak ada alasan untuk aku tidak masuk lagi kan?"

"Bukankah berdiam diri di rumah sakit itu menyenangkan? Dan hal itu bisa jadi alasan mu untuk melakukan itu." Tutur Hyukjae polos seraya meneguk kembali susu strawberry ke sukaannya itu.

"Kau tau Hyukkie, rumah sakit itu mebosankan. Aku benar – benar tak tahan lama – lama berada di sana." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kata teman – teman yang pernah masuk rumah sakit, tempat itu sangat menyenang‑‑‑" tiba – tiba Hyukjae menghentikan perkataannya. Ia memandang tanpa berkedip kea rah pintu kelas.

Ryeowook pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukjae. Dahinya mengerut "Hae?"

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook yang tiba – tiba mengucap sebuah nama yang asing di telinganya. "Hae? Nuguseyo?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

"Itu, namja yang di depan pintu." Jawab Ryeowook lagi.

'Jadi, namanya Hae? Tampan sekali, dan begitu menarik…' batin Hyukjae sambil terus memperhatikan Donghae yang kini tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya.

"Kajja!" Ryeowook menarik tangan Hyukjae secara kilat. Dan kini mereka tepat berdiri di depan Donghae.

"Wookie, apa ini benar kelas 2 – 1?" tanya Donghae sambil celingukan ke dalam kelas.

"Lihat papan itu, dan baca dengan baik." Ryeowook nampaknya mulai sebal dengan namja tampan di depannya ini.

Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Artinya kita sekelas? Kita ber…tiga?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya, Ryeowook, dan juga Hyukjae.

"Jika benar, masuklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan teman – teman." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Oh, iya. Ini Lee Hyukjae. Dan Hyukkie, ini Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae imnida." Sapa Donghae ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee…Hyuk…Jae imnida…" Hyukjae menjabat tangan Donghae. Mungkin ia sedang gugup sekarang?

"Ah, sepertinya teman mu ini pemalu Wookie – ah." Donghae mengadu pada Ryeowook. Membuat yang diadui hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan senyuman jahil.

"Kau suka pada Hae?" bisik Ryeowook pada Hyukjae. Dan bisikan itu benar – benar berhasil membuat pipi Hyukjae bersemburat merah. Ryeowook melirik Hyukjae "Yap benar. Hihihi."

"Waeyo?" tanya Donghae yang melihat Ryeowook yang terkikik pelan serta Hyukjae yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. Kajja!" Ryeowook menarik keduannya masuk.

.

.

.

Yesung memasuki kelas. Hanya ada beberapa siswa di sana. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing. Yesung menghela napas. Ingatannya akan kejadian yang di lihatnya tadi pagi kembali berputar dalam otaknya.

"Gadis itu benar – benar…"

"Hyung!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Yesung. Yesung menoleh padanya. Tampangnya sekarang ini benar – benar murka dan menyeramkan. "Hyu..hyung? Wae?" Kyuhyun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan hyungnya pun mulai melepas tangannya dari pundak Yesung.

"Hah, molla" jawab Yesung singkat.

"Molla?" Kyuhyun mengulangi perkataan Yesung. "Kau kenapa sih hyung? Katakan‑‑‑"

"Aish, bisakah kau diam Kyu. Aku sedang mencoba berpikir jernih saat ini." Sergah Yesung yang mulai kesal dengan ocehan seorang evil seperti Kyuhyun.

"Oh, apa mugkin karena kemarin? Ryeowook – ah?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Yesung terdiam. Moodnya memang berubah drastis tadi pagi, saat melihat gadis imut itu menggandeng tangan namja lain.

.

.

.

Toktoktoktok

"Eh? Nugu?" seorang namja yang sedang bermain playstation mempause permainannya.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook berbicara di depan pintu sebuah ruangan mewah.

"Oh, Ryeowook – ssi? Masuklah."

"Ne, gomapta sunbae." Ryeowook memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terlihat disana ada beberapa permainan ‑‑‑ seperti playstation, meja bilyard, dll ‑‑‑ yang tersusun rapi.

"Wae Ryeowook – ssi? Kau butuh sesuatu?" namja itu kembali memainkan permainannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Aku ingin bertemu Yesung sunbae. Apa dia ada, Zhoumi sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook sopan.

"Ah, kalu mencari Yesung hyung? Tadi dia bilang akan ke suatu tempat. Entah tempat apa." Jawab Kyuhyun yang menjadi lawan main Zhoumi.

"Nah, itu Kyuhyun sudah menjawabnya." Jawab Zhoumi singkat.

"Mungkin ia ke tempat tenang yang ada di sekolah ini. Cari saja." Sahut Siwon tiba – tiba yang kini tengah serius menekuni buku di depannya.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. '_Tempat yang tenang, huh?_'. Tiba – tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu dia! Gamsahamnida sunbae." Ryeowook membungkuk, lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. '_Kau mungkin benar – benar akan jadi penolongnya_.'

.

.

.

Yesung mengadahkan kepalanya. Di tatapnya sengit langit biru yang terhampar di hadapannya. Seketika, khayalan dan imajinasinya menyeruak. Di bayangkannya ia dapat terbang mengelilingi langit biru itu. Dan burung – burung yang kini tengah berterbangan, telah berhasil membuatnya iri hati.

"Andai saja aku bisa terbang. Mungkin akan menyenangkan. Aku bisa terbang dan pergi. Dan, mungkin saja akan bebas." Yesung tersenyum hambar. "Ya, mungkin…"

.

.

.

Ryeowook berlari tergesa – gesa. Napasnya terasa sesak karena lelah. Tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, kini telah berada di depannya. Dan benar saja, ia menemukan seseorang yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"Sun‑‑"

"Andai saja aku bisa terbang. Mungkin akan menyenangkan. Aku bisa terbang dan pergi. Dan, mungkin saja akan bebas." Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ya, mungkin…"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Suara itu, tawa hambar itu, begitu penuh luka. Mengapa ia baru tahu jika orag yang dihadapannya ini begitu penuh luka? Oh, bukannya ia baru tahu. Tapi, ia baru mengerti. Mengerti jika namja dingin ini di penuhi luka dan tekanan. Luka yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya. Membunuh perasaannya. Dan membunuh cintanya. Juga, tekanan demi tekanan yang bisa saja membuatnya menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan – jalan di sekitar sekolah. Tiba – tiba ia mendengar suara para yeoja. Tapi, untuk apa para yeoja berkumpul di belakang sekolah yang jarang terjamah ini?

"Ini markas mereka?" Donghae mengernyit. "Ah, peduli apa aku dengan urusan yeoja? Tak menarik."terus Donghae tetap dengan suara pelan.

Saat ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tiba – tiba saja nama seorang yeoja yang di kenalnya di sebut – sebut.

"Ya, namanya Kim Ryeowook. Kelas 2 – 1. Dia akhir – akhir ini memang dekat dengan Yesung oppa. Huh, menyebalkan." Seorang yeoja menghentak – hentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Apa sih, hubungan yeoja tengil itu dengan Yesung oppa?" seorang yeoja angkat bicara. Mukanya terlihat begitu kesal saat nama yang laknat baginya itu terdengar oleh telingannya.

"Entahlah unni. Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab yeoja tadi dengan tampang murung.

"Cih, lihat saja nanti. Biar ku singkirkan dia."

"Kau yakin unni?" tanya yeoja polos tadi dengan ragu – ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan lenyapkan dia, dan akan ku buat Yesung oppa bertekuk lutut di hadapanku." Seringai yang mengerikan terlukis di wajah yeoja itu. "Lihat saja Kim Ryeowook. Jangan panggil aku Jung Jessica, jika tak bisa menyingkirkan mu."

Donghae tercekat dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Ia tak tau apa yang harus di lakukannnya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Tapi, satu hal yang ia tau. Ia harus memberitahukan semuanya pada Hyukjae, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mendekati pohon yang digunakan Yesung untuk bersandar. Ia pun turut bersandar disana. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah karena berlari. Membelakangi pohon, juga Yesung.

Yesung merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang turut duduk di belakangnya. Ia melirik ke belakang. Berharap ia tahu siapa orang tersebut. Tapi, yang terlihat di sana hanyalah sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat dengan hak tipis juga pita kecil di bagian tengahnya.

Yesung berusaha mengingat siapa pemilik sepasang sepatu itu. '_Ah, bocah itu_.' Batin Yesung saat menyadari Ryeowook sekarang sedang berada di belakangnya. "Kau ma‑‑‑"

"Terbang…" Ryeowook memotong perkataan Yesung. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Persis seperti apa yang Yesung lakukan tadi.

Yesung mendengus '_Yak, dia berhasil menguping khayalan ku_.'.

"Kenapa ya, terbang itu menjadi kata yang sangaaaaatttt luar biasa? Dan setelah ku pikir – pikir, kau menjadi orang yang kesekian ratus ribu yang mengatakannya." Ryeowook menghela napas sejenak. "Mengatakan kata – kata 'Aku ingin terbang'. Hah, Spongebob saja juga pernah melakukannya. Tapi, rasanya setelah ia bisa terbang, ia tak dapat happy ending." Ryeowook memperlihatkan muka serius di sana. Seakan – akan mengingat apa ending dari film kartun yang di sebutnya tadi.

Yesung termenung mendengar tutur polos Ryeowook yang menyadarkannya. Menyadarkannya, bahwa ia tak bisa lari, dan tidak boleh lari. Sekalipun ia lari, ia akan tahu. Jika kakek tua itu pasti akan mengejarnya. Kemana pun. Bahkan di ujung dunia yang tak pernah tersentuh sekalipun.

"Hah, kau benar bocah. Aku tidak boleh lari." Ucap Yesung yang kini telah berada di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak melihat Yesung yang kini tengah berada di depan matanya. "A—aku... A—aku…. Tak bermaksud untuk…" Ryeowook kehabisan kata – kata. Otaknya seperti kosong tak berbekas satu kata pun yang bisa di ucapkannya pada Yesung.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku tidak marah." Ryeowook menghela napas lega. "Hanya saja, sedikit agak sebal. Karena kau sudah mendengar rencanaku untuk lari." Yesung melanjutkan kata – katanya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Entah magnet apa yang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah garis lengkung tipis di wajahnya. "Sunbae, bisa kita bicara?"

"Bicaralah."

"Tapi, tak disini. Bagaimana jika di Handel and Gretel cafe, setelah pulang sekolah?"

"Hm, oke. Boleh saja. Aku akan menunggu mu di sana."

"Ah, sepertinya sudah bel. Aku duluan ya, sunbae. Annyeong~"

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya. Ia ingin sekali waktu cepat berlalu dan cepat berbicara pada Yesung. Membicarakan rencana mereka. Rencana yang harus di susun setelah kejadian yang gila itu. Ryeowook seketika pusing dan saat mengingat apa yang telah di lakukannya kemaren.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba – tiba saja 3 orang yeoja kini berdiri dihadapannya. Ryeowook menatap ketiganya. Tak satu pun dari mereka di kenalnya. Ia mencoba melangkah ke samping, mencari jalan lain. Tapi, 3 orang yeoja itu tak membiarkannya lewat.

"Maaf, bisa minggir? Saya mau lewat." Kata Ryeowook ramah pada 3 yeoja itu. Ia mencoba melangkah ke sudut lainnya. Dan, tetap saja. Ia di halangi. "Maaf, apa kalian punya masalah?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Bawa dia." Seorang yeoja memerintahkan 2 yeoja lainnya untuk membawa Ryeowook.

Kedua yeoja itu menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, lalu menyeretnya.

"YA! MWOYA?!" Ryeowook berteriak.

"Aish, diam! Cepat seret dia!"

.

.

.

Bruk!

"Aw!" jerit Ryeowook.

"Sakit?" tanya yeoja yang kini wajahnya berhiaskan senyuman licik penuh kemenangan. Dia, Jung Jessica.

"Aish, appoya…" Ryeowook mengelus sikunya yang langsung berbenturan dengan kursi kayu yang terdapat di gudang. "Ya! Nugunde? Apa kita pernah kenal? Kenapa kau menyeret ku ke tempat seperti ini?!" Ryeowook geram. Ia berusaha tenang, tapi kelakuan yeoja gila ini benar – benar menguras rasa sabarnya.

"Aku? Jung Jessica." Jawab yeoja itu angkuh. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mengenal yeoja tengil sepertimu. Aku menyeret mu, karena kau mendekati Yesung oppaku." Jelas Jessica dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Yesung? Kim Jongwoon, sunbae?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Memastikan jika namja yang akan di temuinya nanti sore itu, benar – benar orang yang dimaksud yeoja ini.

"Ya. Yesung oppa kami yang telah kau rebut!" kini seorang yeoja mungil turut memaki Ryeowook.

Ah, Ryeowook benar – benar bersumpah dalam hatinya. Jika ia bisa, ia akan menendang mereka semua dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi, ia bukanlah Sungmin yang memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Ia hanya seorang yeoja mungil biasa, yang suka memasak.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hanya satu. Jauhi Yesung oppa."

"Shiro!"

"Mwo? Shiro?! Ikat, dan tampar dia!"

Plak

Satu tamparan.

"Jauhi, Yesung oppa."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak. Dan jawaban ku tak pernah berubah."

"Ya! Kau, beraninya… Tampar lagi!"

Plak. Plak

Dua tamparan. Lalu, tiga. Empat. Lima. Hingga akhirnya, cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari sudut bibir Ryeowook.

Jessica menjambak rambut Ryeowook kasar. "Kau ku beri waktu sampai besok. Jika kau tak menuruti apa yang ku katakana, kau akan tau apa akibatnya." Ia berbisik di telingan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya diam, dan membisu. Tapi, seperti yang ia katakana. Ia, takkan pernah menjauhi Yesung. Karena, ia telah membuat keputusannya. Untuk menolong Yesung mendapat kebebasannya.

Brak!

.

.

.

Yesung menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sekarang pukul 4 sore. Tapi, Ryeowook tak kunjung datang. Bukankah sekolah sudah usai dari 1 jam yang lalu?

"Aish, bocah ini kemana sih? Aku sudah 1 jam menunggu dan ia tak datang?" Yesung mendengus kesal.

Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan café sederhana itu. Dan mungkin besok ia akan memaki yeoja yang tak memenuhi janjinya itu.

Kriiinnnggg.

Yesung meraih handphone yang di letakkan di jaketnya. Sebuah pesan.

_**From: **__**성민**_

_**Tittle: -**_

_**Oppa, apa Wookie bersama mu? Sampai saat ini ia belum pulang. Dan, kata teman – temannya tadi sejak waktu istirahat usai, ia tak kembali ke kelas. Aku khawatir padanya. Tolong kabari aku jika kau bersamannya. Gomawo~**_

Yesung terdiam membaca pesan dari Sungmin. Yeoja itu belum pulang? Tidak kembali ke kelas. Dia kemana?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung segera memacu mobilnya. '_Kau kemana lagi sih, bocah?_'

.

.

.

TBC

**Oke readers setia, kembali bersama saya Kyusung si author ngaret (?) -_-v Hehe, mian ya para readers~ Kyusung ngaret lagi (dan lagi). Maklum, sedang sibuk :3 Oh, iya. Di chap ini ada penggangu baru tuh. Namanya *sensor*, nah dia itu suka juga sama Yesung. Ya, pokoknya baca aja deh *di timpuk*. Ya udah, sekian ya. Jangan lupa reviewnya, wink2~ ;33**


	7. Chapter 7

**Your Eyes**

**Author: Kyusung**

**Main Cast: YeWook**

**Typo adalah sebuah kesalahan yang manusiawi ._.v**

**Dan Fanfict ini bukanlah cerita yang sempurna**

**_Gender Switch_**

**Rated: T**

**JUST IMAGINE OF AUTHOR**

**RnR Please**

**_Don't like, Don't read_**

**x Chapter 7**

Seorang pelayan mendekati meja yang Yesung duduki. "Mau pesan apa tuan?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Americano Coffee." Jawab Yesung singkat.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar ya tuan." Yesung hanya mengangguk dan pelayan itu mulai undur diri dari hadapannya.

Yesung menatapi setiap sudut café tersebut. '_Bocah itu punya selera yang tinggi juga. Walau tempat ini tempat yang terlihat sederhana, tapi jika di lihat – lihat cukup menarik juga._' Batin Yesung sambil terus menatapi setiap sudut café itu.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." Pelayan tadi kembali dengan mengantarkan secangkir panas Americano Coffee yang tadi Yesung pesan. Yesung lagi – lagi hanya mengangguk dan segera menyesap minumannya. Rasa hangat serta merta menjalar dalam tubuhnya.

10 menit.

20 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam.

Isi dalam cangkir Yesung hamper kosong, dan ia mulai tak sabar lagi untuk menunggu yeoja yang sedari tadi di tunggunya. Ia benar – benar merasa sudah cukup sabar untuk menunggu yeoja mungil itu.

Yesung menatap jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Sekarang pukul 4 sore. Tapi, Ryeowook tak kunjung datang. Bukankah sekolah sudah usai dari 1 jam yang lalu?

"Aish, bocah ini kemana sih? Aku sudah 1 jam menunggu dan ia tak datang?" Yesung mendengus kesal.

Yesung akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan café sederhana itu. Dan mungkin besok ia akan memaki yeoja yang tak memenuhi janjinya itu.

Kriiinnnggg.

Yesung meraih handphone yang di letakkan di jaketnya. Sebuah pesan.

**_From: 성민_**

**_Tittle: -_**

**_Oppa, apa Wookie bersama mu? Sampai saat ini ia belum pulang. Dan, kata teman – temannya tadi sejak waktu istirahat usai, ia tak kembali ke kelas. Aku khawatir padanya. Tolong kabari aku jika kau bersamannya. Gomawo~_**

Yesung terdiam membaca pesan dari Sungmin. Yeoja itu belum pulang? Tidak kembali ke kelas. Dia kemana?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung segera memacu mobilnya. '_Kau kemana lagi sih, bocah?_'

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya. Secerca sinar matahari yang masuk melalui ventilasi gudang cukup untuk membuat matanya menyipit mencoba mengurangi frekuensi sinar yang bisa saja membuat matanya iritasi.

"Ah, sudah sore ya?" Ryeowook sedikit menggeliat untuk merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Walau gerakan itu hanya sebatas meluruskan kakinya, tapi itu cukup membantu. "Masih terikat? Ah, yeoja – yeoja itu memang lebih kejam dari penyihir yang ku lihat di kartun." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook mulai menyisirkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang gelap itu. Berharap, ia menemukan suatu barang berharga yang dapat mengeluarkannnya dari tempat ini. Ryeowook memicing sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, sebuah pecahan kaca.

Susah payah ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan kea rah pecahan kaca tersebut. Dengan hati – hati, ia meraih pecahan tersebut dan mulai menggoreskannya pada tali yang mengikatnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Akh…" erang Ryeowook. Yap, pecahan itu berhasil menorehkan sebuah luka yang cukup dalam pada permukaan tangannya. "Sedikit lagi Kim Ryeowook. Tahan…" Ryeowook menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Talinya terputus.

"Ah akhirnya. Oh, berdarah?" Ryeowook menatapi luka yang ada di tangannya. Ia melepaskan dasinya, lalu membalut dasi itu pada lukanya. "Berguna juga." Ia tersenyum menatap balutan dasi itu di tangannya. "Ah, keluar!" Ryeowook berlari kea rah pintu lalu mebuka knopnya.

Cklekcklek. Terkunci.

"Ah, bagus sekarang masalahnya pintu in terkunci." Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, bersandar pada pintu.

"Aish, apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang? Handphone ku pun tak ku bawa. Hah~" Ryeowook menatap ke atas langit – langit gudang. "Kenapa ku tak bisa menjauhinya? Dan merelakan diriku di siksa demi dia. Apa aku mulai…."

"Ryeowook! Kau di dalam? Jawab aku!"

.

.

.

Yesung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia harus cepat menemukan yeoja itu sebelum sesuatu yang tak di inginkan menimpa gadis itu.

Yesung menggenggam setirnya kuat. "Bertahanlah bocah, apa pun yang terjadi padamu, ku mohon bertahan…"

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan mantel tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya berlarian di lorong sekolah. Ia menengok ke berbagai ruangan yang ada di sepanjang lorong tersebut. Ia Nampak gelisah dengan tetesan – tetesan keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Dia Yesung.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja yang kini tengah mengedor – gedor pintu gudang sekolah.

"Apa mereka gila? Tak ada kah acara lain sehingga harus menggedor – gedor gudang seperti itu?" cibir Yesung.

"Ryeowook! Kau di dalam? Jawab aku!" namja itu berteriak keras. Yesung bisa mendengar teriakan itu dengan jelas. Dia bilang Ryeowook?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri yeoja dan namja tersebut. Ternyata namja itu namja yang tadi pagi di lihatnya, bersama Hyukjae. Hyukjae menoleh, seakan dia menyadari kehadiran Yesung yang berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Sunbae?" matanya gadis itu membulat. Tak menyangka orang yang selalu di elu – elukan di sekolahnya itu sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa di dalam ada orang?" tanya Yesung panic.

"Ne! Nae chingu! Dia teman ku!" namja yang terdeteksi (?) sebagai Donghae ini menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan nada tak kalah panik.

"Ah, ne. Nae chingu, sunbae. Dia sepertinya terkunci." Lanjut Hyukjae.

"Hae! Hyukkie! Aku di dalam! Tolong aku! Palli!" sahut Ryeowook yang berada di dalam.

"Tunggu kami, kami akan‑‑‑"

"Mundur." Kata Yesung singkat.

"Mwo?" jawab Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaan.

"Ku bilang mundur!" Yesung mulai kehilangan sedikit rasa sabarnya. Kedua orang itu pun segera mundur menuruti perkataan Yesung. "Bocah, kau juga. Menjauhlah dari pintu." Lanjut Yesung.

Bak!Bak!Bak!

Yesung menendang pintu dengan keras. Tendangan demi tendangan bersarang di pintu gudang itu. Tapi, tetep saja benda mati itu tak berkerak sedikit pun. Yesung mulai tak sabar. Ia bergerak kea rah pintu, lalu menghantamkan tubuhnya keras pada pintu tersebut.

Brak!

"Terbuka?" Donghae berdecak kagum atas aksi Yesung. Bukan kah itu sangat keren?

Yesung memasuki ruangan geulap penuh debu itu. Ia menghampiri seseorang yang berada di sudut gudang. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya ketakutan. Seorang gadis yang membuatnya merasa cemas. Dan, seorang gadis yang mebuatnya, jatuh cinta?

"Sunbae?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan setengah tidak percaya.

Yesung membalas tatapan Ryeowook dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Lalu, menarik tubuh mungilnya dalam dekapannya. Merengkuhnya dan membiarkan yeoja itu merasakan hangatnya tubuh Yesung. Ya, Yesung saat ini benar – benar ingin mendekap yeoja di depannya. Tak ingin lagi melepaskannya, apa lagi membuatnya pergi. Ia benar – benar membutuhkannya.

"Ya, babo. Kajima…" Yesung mendekap Ryeowook lebih kuat. Dan yeoja itu kini hanya bisa ikut larut dalam pelukan Yesung. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tak pernah di dapatkannya selama ini. Ya, semenjak ummannya meninggalkannnya.

.

.

.

"Wah, dia hebat sekali. Siapa dia?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Itu, Kim Jong Woon sunbae." Jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Donghae mencoba berpikir sejenak. '_Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Apa itu namja yang ada di studio appa Ryeowook yang waktu itu?_' batin Donghae.

"Wae?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Aniyo." Jawab Donghae singkat di sertai senyuman ramah miliknya. "Ayo kita susul mereka."

Donghae dan Hyukjae pun serta merta menyerbu masuk ke dalam gudang. Ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan sahabat mereka.

Donghae menyerbu masuk. "Ryeo‑‑‑" perkataannya terputus.

Donghae menahan napasnya. Ia merasa tercekat. Suaranya tak bisa keluar seperti biasanya. Meneriakkan nama seorang yeoja yang selalu di mimpikannya. Yang selalu membuatnya ingin segera kembali ke Negara ini. Kim Ryeowook. Ya, yeoja itu yang selama ini selalu memenuhi benaknya. Seorang yeoja yang selalu berada di sampingnya saat mereka kecil. Dan seorang yeoja yang selalu di impikannya untuk menjadi istri di masa depannya.

Yeoja impiannya itu kini tengah berpelukan dengan orang lain. Ia melihatnya. Ia benar – benar melihat yeoja yang dicintainya, berpelukan dengan namja lain. Kini ia tahu, penantiannya selama 7 tahun pun sudah tak ada artinya sekarang. Karena yeoja itu, sekarang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Bukan miliknya lagi.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae. Ia sepertinya tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan namja itu. Ryeowook. Ya, yeoja itu yang sekarang ada di benaknya. Tatapan itu, tatapan sakit hati yang ia tujukan untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang kini tengah berada dalam rengkuhan Yesung. Hyukjae segera menarik tangan Donghae untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

"Ya, babo. Kajima…" Yesung mendekap Ryeowook lebih kuat. Dan yeoja itu kini hanya bisa ikut larut dalam pelukan Yesung. Menikmati hangatnya pelukan kasih sayang dan cinta yang tak pernah di dapatkannya selama ini. Ya, semenjak ummanya meninggalkannnya.

"Kajima?" Ryeowook mengernyit. Rasanya, ia tak pernah pergi kemana – mana. Tapi, kenapa Yesung berkata seperti itu?

"Ya. Jangan pergi. Jika kau pergi, kau harus bersama ku." Yesung melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap lekat yeoja mungil itu.

"Ne, sunbae." Ryeowook mengangguk pasrah. "Sunbae aku‑‑‑"

"Ssstt," Yesung memutus perkataan Ryeowook. "Sekarang kau milik ku. Neol, nae yeojachingu. Arraso?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia benar – benar tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakan Yesung. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia sendiri sampai saat ini tak pernah mengerti apa sebenarnya perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya untuk Yesung. Tapi, yang jelas, ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di sampingnya. Di samping namja, yang perlahan membuatnya jatuh. Jatuh kedalam lautan perasaan cinta yang tak pernah ia sadari.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Ne, arraso sunbae… Neol, nae namjachingu…" jawab Ryeowook malu.

Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook, membawa kembali tubuh yeoja mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Lalu, ia menatap yeoja itu dalam, menatapi setiap sudut wajah yeoja yang mulai membuatnya kembali merasa hidup. Di usapnya kedua belah pipi tembam Ryeowook dan ia pun menarik wajah Ryeowook ke depan wajahnya. Jarak di antara mereka kini mulai menipis. Keduanya memautkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Menikmati setiap detik yang sedang mereka lewati. Berdua, tanpa memikirkan siapa pun dan apa pun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatapi yeojachingunya dengan heran. Sejak tadi, yeoja kelinci itu terus saja berjalan bolak – balik seraya menatapi handphonenya. Kyuhyun mulai jengah. PSP yang biasanya menjadi pusat perhatiannya pun kini hanya jadi barang yang tergeletak tanpa ada yang memainkannya. Karena, Sungmin benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

"Ya, chagiya~" Tegur Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Tak ada respon sedikit pun yang di dapatkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus saja sibuk bolak – balik menatapi handphonenya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. '_Yeoja ini kenapa lagi sih?_' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun akhirnya berteriak. Ia benar – benar tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang terus saja berjalan kesana – kemari tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Aish, waeyo Kyu?!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sebal. Sungguh, ia tak berminat bertengkar dengan namja evil ini.

"Harusnya, aku yang tanya kenapa! Kau ini dari tadi mondar – mandir sambil menatapi layar handphone mu saja. Apa sih yang kau tunggu? You have a new boyfriend except me, huh?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Aniya!" bantah Sungmin keras. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah. "You still unbelieve me? Hah, thanks." Sungmin tersenyum miris. Lalu, ia melangkah pergi, dan mulai menapaki anak tangga demi anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Nampaknya, yeoja ini sedang benar – benar marah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu, walau yeoja itu lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, tapi yeoja itu tak lantas lebih dewasa darinya. Malah lebih tepatnya, ia lebih kekanak – kanakan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih handphonenya. "Aku pulang. Jika kau sudah tak marah lagi, hubungi aku." Tut. Kyuhyun menyentuh tombol send di layar benda itu. Lalu, meraih jaket dan tasnya dan segera beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kediaman keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sebuah mobil sport merah kini telah terparkir rapi di sebelah mobilnya. Dan benar saja, ia mendapati Yesung yang kini tengah memapah Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah tersebut.

"Hyung, ada apa ini? Ryeowook kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit menatapi kedua sejoli yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Ceritanya panjang sunbae." Jawab Ryeowook ramah, dengan sesekali di iringi ringisan karena rasa perih yang menyerang.

"Ah, baiklah. Sini biar ku bantu." Kyuhyun membukakan pintu, dan membantu Yesung untuk memapah Ryeowook menuju ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Sungmin yang baru saja menuruni tangga, terkejut dengan kedatangan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Apalagi dengan beberapa luka yang ada di tubuh Ryeowook.

Sungmin, segera berlari mendekati Ryeowook. "Saengi, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ah, ne. Gwaenchana unni. Hanya sedikit luka kecil." Ryeowook tersenyum kea rah Sungmin.

"Ah, Minnie – ya, mianhe. Aku lupa mengirimkan pesan pada mu jika aku sudah menemukan Ryeowook." Yesung membuka suara.

"Ya, pabo oppa! Kau tau, aku sampai harus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, karena aku terus mengacuhkannya demi menunggu pesan dari mu!" Sungmin meneriaki Yesung. Ia benar – benar sebal dengan orang ini. Ia selalu membuat Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun menatapi Sungmin. Kini gadis itu mulai sedikit tenang. Ah, dia bersyukur karena yeoja itu tak benar – benar mengacuhkannya dan memiliki pacar baru, seperti yang ia tuduhkan. Tapi, terselip rasa bersalah di hatinya, karena tuduhan kejam itu.

"Hyung, aku pulang duluan ya." Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatapinya nanar. Sungmin meraih handphonenya, lalu membisikkan sesuatu disana. Dan mengirimnya pada seseorang.

Sedang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada dalam mobilnya, tersenyum setelah menerima voice note Sungmin. Ia memutarnya lagi. "_Kyu, jangan marah, ne? Aku tau kau percaya pada ku. Tapi, tadi itu aku emosi. Saranghae._" dan kini ia tenang. Karena, kelinci mungilnya ternyata benar – benar mencintainya, seperti dirinya yang juga mencintai yeoja itu.

.

.

.

Kini ruang tengah keluarga Lee benar – bener sepi dan senyap. Taka da satu suara pun yang hadir di sana, sejak Sungmin meninggalkan mereka –Ryeowook dan Yesung– berdua.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lekat. Kini, namja tampan itu tengah susah payah untuk melilitkan perban pada luka di tangan Ryeowook. Sungguh, jika bukan untuk Ryeowook, ia tak kan mau melakukan semua ini.

"Sunbae, apa itu susah?" tanya Ryeowook cemas setelah melihat Yesung yang nampaknya bingung dengan pola lilitan yang ia buat.

"Ah, jinja. Kenapa ini susah sekali?" Yesung mengernyit menatapi hasil kerjanya yang bisa di bilang, sedikit berantakan?

"Haha, sudalah sunbae. Sini, biar aku saja." Ryeowook mencoba mengambil alih pekerjaan Yesung. Namun, bukannya perban yang ia raih, ia malah meraih tangan Yesung. Yesung menatapi tangan Ryeowook yang kini tengah berada di atas tangannya. "Ah, mian sunbae." Ryeowook melepas pegangan tangannya dari tangan Yesung.

"Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Yesung jahil. Dan pertanyaan itu, berhasil menghasilkan semburat warna merah di kedua belah pipi Ryeowook.

"A…a…ni…" Ryeowook menunduk malu. Ia benar – benar malu atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia meraih, tangan Yesung? Ah, itu membuat desiran darahnya semakin cepat, seirama dengan detakan jantungnya.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau jadi malu begini? Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya." Yesung berdiri dari posisinya, lalu meraih mantelnya dari sofa pink yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Tapi, tiba – tiba ia berbalik lalu tersenyum. "Oh, iya. Bisa, kita atur kembali jadwal pertemuan kita yang tertunda tadi?"

Ryeowook yang terkejut, hanya bisa mengangguk malu tanpa menatap Yesung sedikit pun.

Yesung tersenyum. "Santai saja. Jika sulit, anggap saja taka da yang terjadi hari ini."

"Eh? A‑‑"

"Annyeong." Ucap Yesung yang segera memotong bicara Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung lekat hingga namja itu tak terlihat lagi di hadapannya. '_Mana bisa begitu. Kau itu telah membuat ku terbang, sunbae. Dan kau menyuruh ku untuk cepat turun? Tak akan._' Batin Ryeowook yang kini tengah tersenyum, penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap kearah daun pintu berwarna lovely pink di depannya, di sana tertera papan nama dengan dua kata "성 민". Ryeowook berkacak pinggang, pintu yang sedari tadi di teriakinya itu tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Unni~" Ryeowook tetap berusaha mengetok pintu itu. "Minnie unni, palli irona!" Ryeowook makin brutal mengetuk daun pintu itu. Bagaimana tidak, sampai jam 06.30 Sungmin belum menampakkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Aish, apa aku perlu masuk untuk menarik selimutnya?" Ryeowook menggerutu di depan pintu itu. "Ah, yasudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dari tadi aku sudah berteriak, mengetuk (baca menggedor (?)), dan… ah, aku tidak mendobrak." Kata Ryeowook polos.

"Unni, aku masuk ya~" Ryeowook membuka pintu itu pelan. Warna pink pastel menyambut mata Ryeowook. Ia terkesiap memandangi setiap sudut kamar itu. Semuanya berwarna pink! Ryeowook memang adik Sungmin, tapi tak pernah sekalipun gadis mungil ini berani memasuki istana pink milik Sungmin.

Ryeowook menyapu pandangannya di seluruh ruangan yang bernuansa pink itu. Dan akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah gundukan yang bergulung di atas tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Unni, irona~ Palli, nanti terlamabt loh." Kata Ryeowook lembut seraya mengguncang – guncang tubuh Sungmin pelan.

"Heung, Wookie… Kepala ku pusing…" Sungmin membuka selimutnya. Wajahnya pucat pasih dengan hidung yang memerah, serta deruan napas yang cepat. Ryeowook terbelalak melihat kakaknya yang terlihat sangat tidak baik itu.

"Ya, unni! Waeyo? Gwaenchana?" Ryeowook meletakkan punggung tangannya ke atas dahi Sungmin. "Aw, unni kau sepertinya demam dan juga flu." Ryeowook berteriak panic. Ia segera melesat mengambil kompres es batu di kulkas dan mengambil serangkaian obat flu yang berada di kotak obat di sudut kamar Sungmin.

"Heung, mian Wookie… Aku jadi menyusahkan mu…" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya unni. Ini memang sudah tugas ku." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ah, unni aku akan menelpon Kyuhyun sunbae untuk mengizinkan ku dan unni hari ini. Dan juga membuat bubur untuk mu."

Ryeowook segera bergegas keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin, kini hanya menatap lekat foto Kyuhyun yang berada di atas mejanya. "Ini karena kau evil! Karena aku sibuk memikirkan mu, aku sampai tertidur saat sedang berendam."

.

.

.

TingTong…TingTong…

Bel berbunyi. Ryeowook dengan sigap segera melangkahkan kakinya kea rah pintu. Dibukanya knop pintu itu perlahan. '_Semoga ini Kyuhyun sunbae._' Batik Ryeowook.

Cklek

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Di bukanya mata mungil itu lebar – lebar. Ia ingin memastikan penglihatannya, bahwa ia benar – benar tak salah lihat.

"Ye…sung sunbae?" Ryeowook tergagap. Ia kehilangan kata – kata untuk menyambut Yesung. Otaknya terasa kosong. Sangat kosong.

"Annyeong!" Yesung melambaikan tangannya. "Kenapa kau terlihat shock begitu?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook yang mematung di depannya.

"A…ni. Hanya…kaget saja." Jawab Ryeowook kikuk. Yesung tersenyum simpul saat melihat yeojachingunya itu terlihat begitu shock saat melihatnya.

"Hyung minggir!" tiba – tiba Kyuhyun merangsek masuk dan membuat Yesung terjepit dipojok pintu. "Ryeowook – ssi, mana Minnie?!" tanya Kyuhyun panic.

"Unni ada di kamarnya sunbae." Jawab Ryeowook seraya menunjuk kamar Sungmin. Tanpa basa – basi, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke tempat yang di sebutkan Ryeowook.

"Apa dia sangat khawatir?"tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Menurut mu?" jawab Yesung singkat.

"Heung, ne." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ah, satu lagi. Dia itu lebih muda satu tahun dari mu. Jadi, jika kau mau, kau bisa memanggil bocah itu dengan namanya saja." Lanjut Yesung.

"Kyuhyun sunbae? Lebih muda dariku?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Disini dingin Kim Ryeowook – ssi." Yesung menekankan nama Ryeowook untuk menyadarkan gadis itu dari kekagumannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Ne, silahkan. Mian menunggu." Ryeowook mempersilahkan Yesung. Gadis itu bergeser memberikan sedikit ruang agar namja itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Lee.

"Kau hanya berdua dengan Sungmin?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi menatapi setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Heung, ahjumma dan ahjusshi sedang pergi ke Beijing." Jawab Ryeowook seraya berjalan kea rah dapur. Melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan 2 makhluk (?) yang datang untuk menjenguk Sungmin, dan mungkin juga dirinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sibuk memindahkan bubur buatannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar yang telah ia isi dengan berbagai jenis seafood. Dan tak lupa ia meletakkan bebarapa potongan sayur di atasnya. Yesung? Ah, dia sedang asik dengan Ipadnya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan benda itu.

"Akh!" Ryeowook menjerit. Gadis itu kini tengah menatapi darah yang merembes keluar dari jarinya.

Yesung dengan sigap meraih tangan mungil itu, lalu menghisap darah yang mengalir disana dengan perlahan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya meraih sebuah kotak putih yang berisi berbagai macam obat. Di lilitkannya sebuah plester kecil di ujung jari Ryeowook. "Hah, kau ini. Kenapa suka sekali terluka? Apa kau suka dengan obat – obat ini?" kata Yesung jengah seraya melilitkan plester kecil yang diambilnya tadi.

"Hiks, hiks… Mianhe sunbae, mianhe… Aku merepotkan mu lagi…" Ryeowook mulai terisak kecil.

"Uljima babo." Yesung menjentik kepala Ryeowook pelan. "Jangan cengeng. Kau pacar ku kan? Apa aku punya pacar yang cengeng seperti ini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia menghapus jejak – jejak air matanya. Lalu memeluk Yesung erat. "Aku tidak cengeng. Karena aku, pacar sunbae."

Yesung tersenyum. "Cepat antarkan makanan itu."

"Ah? Ne!"

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan. Gadis itu terdiam di depan pintu. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebih lebar. Entah apa yang dilihatnya benar atau tidak. Tapi, pemandangan yang dilihatnya begitu…intim? Ryeowook meletekkan bubur buatannnya ke atas meja yang terletak paling dekat dengannya. Ia benar – benar ingin menutup matanya jika bisa. Setelah itu, ia pergi dari kamar Sungmin tanpa di ketahui Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun yang tengah bercinta di sana.

"Hah, aku melihat apa tadi?" Ryeowook menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena kejadian yang di lihatnya di dalam.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Yesung yang melongok kedalam kamar Sungmin.

"Andwae! Jangan lihat!" Ryeowook berteriak menahan Yesung untuk melihat apa pun dari sana.

"Ah, merek itu. Bagaimana pun keadaan yang sedang mereka hadapi, pasti sempat berbuat begitu -_-" kata Yesung sweat drop. Yesung menatapi Ryeowook yang tengah terjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya. Tiba – tiba ia memiliki secerca ide di otaknya. Entah setan apa yang kini tengah menggelayutinya.

"Sunbae, ayo turun." Kata Ryeowook seraya berdiri dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Ya, Ryeowook – ah!" Yesung memanggil Ryeowook.

"Ne, wae?"

"Ayo kita lakukan juga."

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Lakukan itu." Yesung melirik kamar Sungmin.

"Mwo?!" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Seakan tak percaya atas perkataan Yesung. Ia dan Yesung melakukan ciuman panas persis seperti yang ia lihat tadi?

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. Memojokkannya di dinding. Menahan Ryeowook untuk tetap disana. "Kau siap, chagiya?"

.

.

.

TBC

**Annyeong chingu~ Chapter 7 hadir, ngeeng. Ya memang lama, tapi semoga bisa memuaskan para chingu, ne? ^^ Oh, iya disini Yesungnya jadi agak pervert loh~ *smirk* Jadi, ya bisa di bayangin seberapa napsunya muka Yesung ke Ryeowook (?) Ya udah deh, semoga chingu puas ya sama chap 7 ini. Review tetep jangan lupa :3 Kyusung sang author abal pamit undur diri~ Bye 'w')/**


End file.
